Forever
by Aoi Megami
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are engaged since they were young. The only problem is that they hate each other. But when they finally decided to get married a really big tragedy happened and they were forced to be seperated. How will they cope with it?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Prologue:  
  
In planet Vegetasei, there is only one ruler. This ruler is the king of all Vegetasei. But of course even a Saiyan King couldn't handle a whole planet at the same time, so the very first King of Vegetasei divided the planet into 4 quadrants. The North, South, East and West Quadrant. The real King lives int the North Quadrant, and his trustworthy and chosen ruler lives in the rest of the quadrants.  
  
Centuries past, when the 13th King of Vegetasei, chose a mate and is now laboring. Hours ago he had found out that his wife, the queen of all Vegetasei is giving birth,...to his new born son! King Vegeta couldn't express his feelings when he saw the bundle his wife is carrying as she silently hum to the baby in her arms. He was a father. Was all he could think as he sat down and looked at the new Saiyan Prince. He himself was once a prince, but he and his wife had suffered a great deal on their early ages. He sat down beside her humming wife and thought of the early days, the exact date he himself was born...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The King Vegeta the 12th sat down beside his humming wife as he looked at the baby in her arms. 'The new Prince, the soon to be King Vegeta the 13th.' he thought proudly. The family moment was interrupted by a sudden yet soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." he growled.  
  
A man who was about 6 feet and 7 inches tall and has cold black hair that's sticking out in different directions walked into the Royal Chambers. He quickly kneeled onto one knee and rested his hand over his heart, for respect to his King. His name is Bardock   
  
"King Vegeta."  
  
"You may speak Bardock."   
  
"My King it's Lord Freiza."  
  
"What about him?" he asked in angry tone.  
  
"He has arrived My Lord."  
  
"WHAT?!" the King stood up from his bed. "Why is he here?"   
  
"I don't know sire."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? How can he know about this?" he angrily pointed to his wife who's holding the Prince Vegeta on her arms.  
  
"We don't know sire. But somehow he found out about the Prince's birth. And we also think that there is a spy on Vegetasei that works for Freiza."   
  
"Find that spy! And don't show no mercy. Kill him immediately!  
  
"Yes Sire." Bardock said as he rose from his kneeling position and started walking out the royal chambers.  
  
"An Bardock." the King stopped him.  
  
"Make sure you find this spy." he paused before continuing. "And if anything happens to MY SON, it'll be your head."  
  
"Yes Sire." as he said that he slowly walked out of the Kings chambers and quietly shut the door close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Vegeta sat on his throne together with his Queen and heir right beside him.  
  
"Bardock!" he called after his most trustworthy guard.  
  
Bardock entered the throne room. He bowed down to his King.  
  
"Yes King Vegeta?"  
  
"Have you find this spy?"  
  
"Yes Sire."  
  
"How did you know that this person IS the spy?"  
  
"We found her in her quarters and she had this different devices and machinery in there." he paused for a while. "We even found code coordination to contact Freiza's ship.  
  
"Where is she now?" the queen asked joining in the conversation.  
  
"We had disposed of her, just as the King had wished your Majesty."  
  
"Very Good Bardock, you may leave now." The King said as Bardock bowed and stood up.  
  
"And say 'Hi' to your wife for me." the queen said in a cheery voice. "And how are your sons?"  
  
" Radditz is fine your majesty." Bardock said as he quickly faced the queen again.  
  
"How about your other one then?"  
  
"The other one isn't born yet. We are actually expecting twins, if the doctors are right." Bardock said proudly  
  
"Tia please!" Enough with the questions." the King said butting in before his wife ask another question.  
  
She was about to answer back but never got the chance to when she and her husband were interrupted by a loud beeping. They turned their heads to face the source of the noise. Bardock is talking to somebody on his scouter. It took about a few seconds for the conversation to be over.  
  
"What is it?" the king asked Bardock, anxious to find out.  
  
"It was Toma sire."  
  
"Well, what did he say?"  
  
"It's Freiza sire, he's here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A purple alien who looks like a giant lizard burst into a room followed by a green haired and skin, but good looking man. Bardock who was still in the middle of the throne room, quickly went to the King's side.  
  
"Ahh,...dear King Vegeta." Freiza said as he stopped in the middle of the throne room, taking Bardock's place. Frieza noticed the frown that King Vegeta had on his face. He looked over to the King's side which stood Bardock facing him with the same scowl. He looke over to the other side of the throne, where the queen sat. The queen is holding her new born child protectively under her arms. 'Child?' he thought as he did a double take on the queen.  
  
King Vegeta noticed this and finally spoke up. " What is it that you want Freiza?"  
  
"Oh nothing." he said in an innocent tone. "Just here to greet you new,..."  
  
"Son."  
  
"Oh! So it is a boy!"  
  
"Enough with the fooling around Freiza!" The King almost screamed. "What do you want?" he growled  
  
Freiza laughed. A very cruel laugh as he walked over to the queen, to take a good look at the new born child. The queen Tia almost screamed as she backed up on the edge of her seat and wrapped her arms even more tighter to protect her son. The King Vegeta and Bardock took their stance ready to fight, if he tries anything to hurt the new Prince.  
  
"Now dear queen. I just want to see your new child." Tia calmed down to a bit and loosend her grip on her sleeping infant.  
  
"Ahh,...looks so much like his father." Freiza said warmly. Tia forced a smile and thanked Freiza.  
  
"Enough! What is it Freiza?" the King screamed  
  
"Oh nothing, just here to make a treaty."  
  
"And just like before Freiza, NO!" Freiza growled and started to walk out the room. His green hench man following close behind him.   
  
"You will regret this King Vegeta the 12th and so will your son." he said as his hench man shut the doors behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid Monkey, ass king!" Freiza mumbled under his breath.  
  
"It seems that it didn't go to well as you planned, Lord Freiza." his green hench man said.  
  
"Shut up Zarbo! He will pay for this!" was his final word when they both boarded the ship, ready for take off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*2 Years later,...*~*~  
  
"Vegeta honey, hold still." Queen Tia told her two year old son as she tried to fix his red cape.  
  
"But I don't wanna go!" the young prince whined  
  
"It'll be only five hours and after that we can go home!" she said as she tried to reason with her son.  
  
"Mother,..." Vegeta growled threateningly. 'So much like his father.' Queen Tia thought as as she continued dressing her son up.  
  
"Why do we have to go?" he said as he continued to whine.  
  
"Because Lord Anthony's lovely wife gave birth to a lovely daughter." she paused. "And he invited every Quadrant Lords and the Royal Family." she continued as she stood up looking at her son. "He is celebrating it with the Vegetasei council and his people and some of his elite guards." she continued.  
  
"Alright." Vegeta said. "But just this once."  
  
"Okay Baby."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm,..?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Queen Tia laughed and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Okay Baby." she said as she quickly closed the door before hearing her own son cussed at her.  
  
Queen Tia walked to her own chambers. She opened the door and saw her husband trying hard to put his giant red cape on his back. He growled frustrated and gave up as he dropped the long cape to the ground and walked to his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Tia suppressed a laugh as she walked over to the cape that was lying in the floor, she picked it up and walked over to her husband and tried to put the cape on him from behind.  
  
"Is Lord Anthony's chid a boy?" the King asked as he felt his wife's hands try to put the cape on.  
  
"No, it's a girl."  
  
"A girl, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"You were?" Tia sarcastically asked  
  
"Very funny Woman."  
  
"Alright, what's on you mind?"  
  
"Vegeta's mate." he said. He knew that she knew what he meant . Tia's face was full of shock.  
  
"You mean our Vegeta and Lord Anthony and Lady Bernadette's baby girl?" King Vegeta nodded, he knew that she's going to scream at him for even thinking a foolish idea. He shut his eyes waiting for her angry screams, but it never came. So he slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his mate. Her eyes were sparkling. 'Wait sparkling?' he thought as he looked at her confused.  
  
"That's a great idea!" she screamed and gave him a hug. "I can't wait!" she said as she got up and went to he humongous closet and started to get ready for the celebration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well,..that's chapter one. Hope you all like it and please send reviews. And one more thing if you don't have anything good to say. FUCK OFF, as if I'd let your bad reviews get to me. One of you send me a bad review on totally spies, that person is so low, he/she signed in anonymous all talk and can never back it up. And look it did? It made me write another one. Hope ya'll like it!  
  
l  
  
l   
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

A/N: Hey guys! BETTER READ THIS CAUSE I MADE A LITTLE MISTAKE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. You see in the first chapter I typed in 'Prologue' instead of Cahpter1 so don't get confused.  
  
~*~*Chapter 2*~*~  
  
King Vegeta and Queen Tia entered the South Lord's palace. Saiyans started bowing in their presence as they walked over to the host of the celebration.  
  
"Lord Anthony!" King Vegeta called.  
  
"Ahh, King Vegeta, Queen Tia! So nice that you both can make it!" he said as he bowed in front of him and King Vegeta bowed in return.  
  
"Lady Bernadette!" Queen Tia said as she noticed her sitting in the throne holding the bundle over her arms.  
  
"How are you and your child?" she asked  
  
"Very good, dear queen." she replied as she gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Can I see the new baby girl." she asked excitedly. Lady Bernadette giggled as stood up and walked over to the queen.   
  
"Here." she said as she gave her child to her. "Her name's Bulma."  
  
"Awww,..." Queen Tia cooed as she hold the tiny baby in her arms. She raised her head from the baby and looked at her husband dreamily.  
  
"Tia, put that down." King Vegeta said nervously as both the Lord and Lady laughed. Queen Tia growled at him as she gently put the baby down on her crib near the throne. Just at the same time, young Prince Vegeta decided to make his grand entrance. He walked over to his parent as he received bows from the his people as he passed by them.  
  
"Mother." he said as he reached them.  
  
"Ohh,..." This time Lady Bernadette cooed. "Is he the Prince Vegeta?" she asked as she looked at the young boy infront of them.  
  
"Yes, this is my son Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei." The King Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"Vegeta sweet heart." Vegeta winced at his mother's tone when she said the word 'sweetheart.' "Don't forget your gift to the young Princess Bulma." Vegeta raised both his eyebrows up and stared at his mother.  
  
"Ohh,..That." he said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and came into view a crystal white diamond shaped pendant.   
  
"Oh! That's so beautiful!" Lady Bernadette said  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you give you gift to the Princess."  
  
"Sure." he said as he walked his way to the crib. He looked at the baby and raised his brows and stared at the princess. The young Princess smiled at him and giggled. He gently smiled back at her. He carefully put the necklace into her hands, and continued to stare at her as she played with the necklace in her tiny hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group went to a round vacant table and sat there.  
  
"Lord Anthony, me and my wife have been thinking." King Vegeta said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We decided that your lovely daughter should be the perfect mate for our son." Queen Tia finished before King Vegeta could even opened his mouth.  
  
"Oh! That's such a wonderful idea!" Lady Burnadette said happily. "I agree." she finished as she and Queen Tia started talking about the future.  
  
"Well, what do say, Lord Anthony?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Umm,... Yeah I agree." he said happily.  
  
"Then it's agreed." Queen Tia said.  
  
"What if they don't like each other when they mated?" Lord Anthony asked in a worried tone, "And what if the council doesn't agree?" he continued.  
  
"Don't worry, they cannot stop me, I am King and we will not announce their marriage until they finally get along."  
  
"How we gonna do that?" Lady Bernadette asked  
  
"Hmm,.." King Vegeta thought as he scratched his long beared. "How's this we'll let them meet each other before they mate!" he suggested  
  
"What?" the group asked in shock  
  
"Yes, we'll let Vegeta spend some time here with you on winter time's and on summer time's you'll let Bulma stay with us." he continued  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea!" Lord Anthony said. "So this is going to be every year, right?" he asked. King Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled!" King Vegeta said as he and Lord Anthony shake hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review Please!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

A/N: Hey ya'll! This is Chapter 3, please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*6 years later...*~*~  
  
A eight year old Prince Vegeta stood by his mother's side as they waited their guests who would be spending the whole summer with them.  
  
"Are you excited Vegeta?" Queen Tia asked her son.  
  
"No!" he said angrily. "Why should I be happy? I'm not even training!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Queen Tia growled angrily. "Do you remember what I told you?"  
  
"Yes mother!" he sighed giving up.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when they saw a group of horses and marching Saiyan Guards approach them. Lord Anthony was leading the way on his horse. His lovely daughter sitting comfortably on his lap. On the distance he saw the Queen Tia waving excitedly at them.  
  
"Lord Anthony!" Queen Tia yelled. "We are so glad you could make it!" she said as Lord Anthony halted his horse and climbed down his horse. He then took the six year old Princess Bulma to his arm and helped her down. Lord Anthony and Princess Bulma bowed in front of the two Royalties. Queen Tia did the same and noticed that Vegeta wasn't paying attention, so she nudged him in his arm and motioned him to go what he's supposed to do. But he still didn't move., she sighed heavily.  
  
"Princess?" Queen Tia called for Bulma's attention, when she too wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Yes your Majesty?" Bulma asked sweetly. Vegeta hearing her tone of voice quirked his upper lip.  
  
"I would want you to meet my son, Vegeta!" she said motioning to Vegeta. "And Vegeta, meet Princess Bulma of the South Quadrant." Both kids didn't move, so Queen Tia nudged Vegeta on his arm again. Vegeta growled an his mother sent him a death glare, he sighed giving up, he took Bulma's hand and kissed it. He quickly withdrew back and acted like he is going to puke. Bulma on the other hand stuck out her tongue when Vegeta kissed her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Princess." he said, he had to admit that she look pretty cute for a six year old.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too Prince Vegeta." Bulma said as she bowed in front of him. Vegeta scowled, Bulma noticed this and returned the scowl.  
  
" Vegeta dear, why don't you show the princess around?" Queen Tia said as she ushered the children to go.  
  
"Yeah! Sure, whatever!" he said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled them both away from the grown up's.  
  
"I hope this work, dear queen." Lord Anthony said as both kids were out of hearing range.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Bulma entered the palace's training grounds.  
  
"Do you fight?" Vegeta asked as he saw Bulma withdraw a wooden sword from the other stack of wooden swords(A/N: Sorry I don't know what those things are called).  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes! Why?" she asked again  
  
"A girl like you fight?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"You're a girl!" Bulma boiled with anger.  
  
"So what?" she screamed as she pounced on Vegeta using the wooden sword she held on her hands. Vegeta thinking quickly; grabbed a wooden sword of his own as they both started fighting.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fight!" Bulma growled. Vegeta smirked, he like her attitude.   
  
"You're a girl, your weak!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
"Aurgghh! I hate you!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Just at the same time Queen Tia and Lord Anthony decided to enter the training grounds, and witness their kids fighting.  
  
"Umm,...maybe it'll take time." Lord Anthony said.  
  
"Maybe." Queen Tia agreed as he and Lord Anthony walked towards the two fighting kids. Lord Anthony held Prince Vegeta back and Queen Tia held Bulma back. Both kids struggled on their hold.  
  
"Let me go!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"You let him go daddy, I'm gonna pound him!" Bulma screamed back.  
  
Both the Lord and Queen stared at each other. Lord Anthony sighed.  
  
"This is gonna be a long summer." he said and Queen Tia nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you all like it!  
  
Review Please  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V   
  
V  
  
V 


	4. Chapter 4: New Meeting

Forever  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*4 years later,...*~*~  
  
A twelve year old Prince Vegeta stood beside his horse, ready to leave. A boy who is about his age stood beside him, he's hair stood in different direction. They waited for the signal for take off.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to travel on air, Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes Kakkarot." Vegeta growled.  
  
"But why?" he said as he watch his Prince hopped on his horse. "It's only gonna take about two days to reach south on air, but on land it's gonna take a month." he said as he scratch his head.  
  
"That's the whole point to it!" Vegeta said as he watch his training partner hop on his own horse.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I don't like her, OKAY?" he almost screamed.  
  
"Yes, my p-prince." Kakkarot stuttered as he kicked his horse and followed his prince.  
  
"VEGETA! HONEY!!!" Queen Tia screamed, when she saw her son ready to leave. "I KNOW YOUR EXCITED TO LEAVE BUT AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR MOTHER, THE WOMAN WHO--" but she was cut off when Vegeta gave her hateful glare.  
  
"ALRIGHT MOTHER, NO NEED TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD!" Vegeta screamed. "GOODBYE!" he screamed again. "YA HAPPY NOW." he growled as he kicked the horse to make it run. Queen Tia was in near tears, until she felt a hand grasped her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Bardock half smiling at her.  
  
"You alright your majesty?" Bardock asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah." she sighed as she stared back at her son who was about to disappear in the distance.  
  
"Your majesty, the young prince in just upset."  
  
"I hope the princes and him get along just fine." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Me too, your highness, me too." he said as he joined the queen watch the retreating soldiers who are accompanying his son and the young prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*One Month later on the South Quadrant*~*~  
  
"Attack me again Nappa!" the young nine year old Princess Bulma shouted as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"But your highness, Prince Vegeta will be arriving soon." he paused as he bowed down to his princess. Nappa is Lord Anthony's trustworthy elite and the princess personal trainer and body guard. "You should prepare yourself." he suggested as he looked at the Bulma. Bulma smiled at him. Nappa is like a second father to her.   
  
"Alright Nappa, I will." she said as she started walking out of the training room, but stopped as she reached the doors, she turned around with a confused face staring at Nappa straight in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"Why do we have to do this every year?" she asked  
  
"What?"   
  
"Meet each other."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta." she said as she leaned into door frame.  
  
"Because he's you soon to be husband."   
  
"Then how come nobody knows about this?"  
  
"Because nobody knows if you two are going to get along. If you get along it will be announce."  
  
"So if we don't get along, it will not be announce and wedding's off." she said with a sly grin.  
  
Nappa stared at the Princess, he knows what she's thinking and it means trouble. "NO." he plainly answered.  
  
Bulma sighed and she ran out the training room and headed to her room to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought we'd never make it." Kakkarot said as he hopped down from his horse, Vegeta did the same as he started walking to the awaiting Lady Bernadette, Kakkarot following close behind him. He slightly bowed in front of the Lady and Lady Bernadette did the same  
  
"It's nice to have you here again Prince Vegeta." she said as she gave him a cheery smile. Veget smirked at her and slowly stood straight.   
  
"Princess Bulma is on her way here." she said shortly. Vegeta nodded and motioned for his warriors to go to their proper positions, except for Kakkarot, who still stood by his Prince still bowing in front of them.  
  
"And who is this fine young man, prince Vegeta?" Lady Bernadette said after a moment of silence.  
  
"This is my training partner, Kakkarot." he said, motioning to his soldier.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kakkarot." she smiled at him. Kakkarot did the same.  
  
"Mother." a voice from behind her called. Queen Bernadette look behind her, Vegeta and Kakkarot did the same.   
  
"Ahhh,... Bulma sweet heart, you made it!" Bulma nodded and walked more closer to them, Nappa slowly following behind her.  
  
"Prince Vegeta." Bulma greeted as she bowed her head  
  
"Princess." he said as he followed her gesture.  
  
"I'll be leaving now." Lady Bernadette said as she walked away from them.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta just stared at each other. Nappa and Kakkarot looked at them nervously.  
  
"See you at dinner?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The usual?" Vegeta asked back. Bulma nodded her head. "Great." Vegeta said as the both of them went their separate ways.  
  
"What was that about?" Kakkarot asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your conversation with the princess." he said  
  
"Oh! We always do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our parents wants us to spend quality time together, and since we don't like each other, we meet at a certain place and go to dinner together, so they wouldn't suspect a thing." he said as he walked in the training room. "Leave me be Kakkarot, I need time alone." he said.  
  
"Alright Prince Vegeta." he said as he exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakkarot walked around the palace grounds, looking for something to do with his free time. He passed by two large metal doors and help as curiosity took over him. He opened the door slightly and gasped at what he saw. It was some kind of in door garden, and a really big one too. There are tree every where, different kinds of flowers every where. There is also a large fountain in the middle of the garden. 'Wow' was all he could think off as he walked to the fountain.   
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind startled him.  
  
"Ummm,....Uhhh,..." he stuttered as he looked at the princess in front of him. She is carrying a flower pot over her delicate hands. "I-I was just l-looking around." he stuttered. Bulma smiled at him and walked pass by him.  
  
"I don't think we've met." she said as she put the pot down beside the fountain.  
  
"Uhhh,...Yeah. I'm Prince Vegeta sparring Partner and personal Guard, Kakkarot." he said as he bowed his head.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kakkarot." she said as she sat down on a nearby bench, Kakkarot watched her as his cheeks went red. "My name's Bulma." she continued  
  
"Ummm,...Princess, if you don't mind me asking,..."  
  
"No not at all." she said as she eager him to continue.  
  
"Did you plant all of this?" he asked motioning to all the plants around the room.  
  
"No, my great grandmother started all of it, and she gave it to my grand mother and she gave it to my mother, and she passed it down to me." she explained. "So do you have any family Kakkarot?" she asked afterwards  
  
"Oh yes, I have a twin brother, an older brother and a father."  
  
"What about a mother?"  
  
"She died giving birth to us." he said sadly  
  
"Oh my god." Bulma whispered as she cupped her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Nah! It's alright Princess." he said as he walked near her.  
  
The two started a conversation. Little do they know that somebody is hiding in the shadows watching them carefully with an angry look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll, well that's Chapter 4. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal

FOREVER  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kakkarot walked through the empty hallways of the South Palace. He opened the doors to his room and looked around. The room has a king size bed and two oak tables on each side, there is also a sliding door leading to a small balcony. He walked into the room and plopped down on the king size bed, he was about to fall asleep when he heard the doors slammed open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta walked into the empty hallways leading to his training partner's room. He roughly opened the door slamming it on the walls, he walked in and saw Kakkarot with a shocked face as he entered the room. He quickly closed the door behind him as fast as he barged in.  
  
Kakkarot noticed Vegeta with an angry scowl on his face. He swallowed a big lump on his throat and grinned wildly.  
  
"Hey P-prince Vegeta!" Kakkarot stuttered as he continued to grin wildly. "What's up?" he said in a low whisper.  
  
"STAY. AWAY. FROM HER!" Vegeta roared as he continued in giving him warning and death glares, as Kakkarot gave him a confused look  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked in a calm but confused tone.  
  
"You know full well what I'm talking about!" he continued  
  
"No I don't." Kakkarot said as he continued to look confusedly at his Prince. But a sudden thought came into his mind and he grinned evilly in his thoughts.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't think I know what your talking about!"  
  
"SHE. IS MINE, KAKKAROT! And if I ever see you near her again or even breath the same air she's breathing, consider your self as good as dead." he said as he pointed a finger at him.  
  
"But, my prince. I thought you don't like her?" Kakkarot asked as he tried to hold back a laugh as he saw his prince blushed wildly.  
  
"You don't have the right to question ME Kakkarot!" he said as he turned away from him, still blushing wildly. "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!" he screamed as he walked away from his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta laid on his bed as he started to think of what happened earlier. Seeing his fiancé having fun with another man made his blood boil. But with what? He asked himself as he stared at the ceiling on his room. He thought back on their conversation last year. The promise they made with each other.  
  
Flashback,....  
  
"How bout this?" Bulma asked as she stared at Vegeta. "When you become King, you can do anything, right?"  
  
"Right." he plainly answered as he looked at Bulma confusedly  
  
"Even break marriages." she continued as she stared at him with a sly grin. Vegeta stared at her and smirk. "Do we have a deal?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"DEAL!" he said as they shook each other's hands and went their separate ways.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vegeta sighed, somehow he felt like turning back on the deal. After thinking that he jolted up from his bed and growled at himself. 'I'm being soft.' he thought as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room going straight to the training room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma held a short gold stick on her hands with red stripes on each end, there is also a small round crystal sphere on one end, she looked at it in concentration. She was interrupted when the training room doors open.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she asked as she saw Vegeta standing there and staring at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked back  
  
"Training."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Don't even go there anymore Vegeta." Bulma warned as she watch Vegeta entered the training room and walked near her.  
  
"What is that thing?" Vegeta asked motioning at the stick on her hands.  
  
"It's called the crystal spear."  
  
"A what?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
"It's weapon." she said.  
  
"How is that a weapon?" he asked as he watch Bulma placed a small amount of energy on the stick. He watched in awe as the stick turned into a longer stick and the small round crystal ball turned into a sharp long blade, which looks more like a spear.  
  
"Cool! Who gave you that?" Vegeta said as he snatched the spear from her hands.  
  
"My dad." she said.  
  
"Where'd he get it?"  
  
"He got it from some planet. There is also a ruby spear left." she said as she watch him inspect the spear. "Do you want one?"  
  
"No." he quickly answered. "I don't need a weapon to defend myself."  
  
"Whatever Vegeta." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes and snatched the spear away from him and quickly left the room. Vegeta watched her as she leave and sighed heavily, as he went to the control rooms and put the gravity on. He trained as hard as he could and tried to pry Bulma off of his mind. Which is not working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Bernadette and Bulma sat on the couch in the entertainment room. Lady Bernadette is reading a book while Bulma kept inspecting her weapon.  
  
"Bulma sweetheart!" Bulma's mother called her.  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"Why don't you call Vegeta and tell him that dinner will be serve."  
  
"Mom!" Bulma whined but stopped when she saw her mother's angry face. "No problem." she continued as she quickly walked out of the room and headed to Vegeta's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, Lady Bernadette lead Bulma and Vegeta back to entertainment room, for some quiet time.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta went their separate ways once they entered the room. Vegeta went to the fire place, laid on his stomach, facing the fire while he opened the book he's holding and started reading.  
  
Bulma on the other hand walked to a soft chair which is located near the fire place and plopped down resting her legs on one arm and her back on the other, she then opened the book she's been carrying and started reading.  
  
Lady Bernadette saw the whole thing and sighed to herself. It's impossible for the both of them to like themselves. She thought as she went to a couch near the both of them and opened a book herself and started reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated so soon, well here's Chapter 5, hope you all like that! 


	6. Chapter 6: Falling For Her

Forever  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*5 years later, North Quadrant*~*~  
  
Once again Queen Tia and a 17 year old Prince Vegeta waited patiently for the arrival of Lady Bernadette and Princess Bulma. The two royalties stood atop a small hill with a tree on the middle. Vegeta is leaning against the gigantic tree while Queen Tia stood near him.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do I have to kiss her hand again?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"You have been for the past nine years. Why change it?"  
  
"Because touching her makes me barf." Vegeta said as he smirked.  
  
"Vegeta no Ouji, you have better not say that in front of the Princess and I am warning you young man, if you do I will be suspending you from the training grounds." she said as she waved an index finger in the air. Vegeta 'gulped' he had never seen his mother this angry at him before.  
  
"Y-you can't do that!" Vegeta protested.  
  
"Wanna bet!?" she asked angrily. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"I'm a prince." he said  
  
"So? I'm a queen, my rank is higher than yours! So you better–." she was cut off in mid sentence when Vegeta pointed a finger in the distance.  
  
"They're here." Vegeta almost screamed. Queen Tia quickly turned around and saw the marching horses and a golden carriage in the distance. She squealed happily and ran down the hill. Vegeta sighed, seeing his opportunity to escape, climbed up the tree he was leaning on. Queen Tia feeling that Vegeta is no longer following her turned around and saw him lying on top of a tree branch.  
  
"Vegeta!" Queen Tia almost screamed. "Get down here young man!" she continued but stopped when she noticed that their guests have arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do I always have to go here every summer?" a fifteen year old Bulma asked as she and her mother sat inside a golden carriage.  
  
"Bulma, we've been through this!"  
  
"I don't wanna see him!" Bulma whined stubbornly.  
  
"Bulma." her mother scolded. She was about to open her mouth and start another lecture on her when she felt the carriage stop. Lady Bernadette quickly opened the door and hopped out of the carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Bernadette!" Queen Tia squealed.  
  
"Oh Queen Tia! It's so nice to see you again!" Lady Bernadette said as she and the queen hugged each other.  
  
"Where is the Princess? Maybe she can make Vegeta climbed down that tree." Queen Tia said as she pointed to Vegeta's direction  
  
"No problem, just lemme get her." she chirped as she walked back to her carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Lady Bernadette was out hearing range she quickly turned around and scolded Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, come down here right now!" Queen Tia commanded. Vegeta just smirked at her and Queen Tia's face turned red with anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma?" Lady Bernadette called as she reach her carriage. "Why don't you come out so Prince Vegeta can see you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"NO!" Bulma said coldly as she crossed her arm.  
  
"Bulma,...!" Lady Bernadette growled.  
  
"No mom! I don't wanna see him!"  
  
Bulma almost screamed when Lady Bernadette grabbed one of her arms and tried to pull her out.  
  
"Come." Pull. "OUT!" she pulled again.  
  
"NO!" Bulma screamed as her mother continued to pull her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta still rested on top of the tree, the back of his head resting on both of his arms as looked down at his mother who is scolding at him to come down. He looked away from her and looked at the distance where Lady Bernadette stood. He almost fell off the tree and had to hold back a laugh when he saw what the Lady of the South is doing. He smirked as he heard his mother cursed.  
  
"I am not coming down!" he screamed at her  
  
"Aughhh!" his mother screamed in annoyance.  
  
He looked back at Lady Bernadette. He couldn't see Bulma clearly at all since she's inside the carriage, all he could see is her arm being pulled out by her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Vegeta started walking out of the palace, he just got out of another council meeting and decided to walk around to clear his mind. He opened the gigantic doors and stepped out of the palace, a sweat ran down from his fore head and down to his cheek at the view in front of him. In the distance his wife scolding at his son to come down and Lady Bernadette trying to pull her daughter out of their carriage. He sighed heavily and decided that it is much more peaceful inside than outside, so he walked back into the palace, and headed for his chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*Later afternoon*~*~  
  
Vegeta walked into an empty hallway leading to the Princess Bulma's room. This morning he got bored and flew off even if he was anxious inside to see how the Princess looks like now. He haven't seen her since this morning and now his mother and her mother wanted him to pick her up for dinner.   
  
He finally reach her room and lightly knocked n her door. The door flew open and he silently gasped at what he saw. His eyes roamed down her body, shw is wearing a plain white strapless gown, with sleeves that go down to her wrists.  
  
"What?" she asked as she bushed when he noticed how handsome he looks now that he's older. Little did she know Vegeta was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta blushed and started walking away. "You just change, that's all." he whispered, but Bulma heard him. She giggled and ran up to catch up with him.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" she continued giggling as she finally caught up with him.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked in a confused tone.  
  
"What I meant is what do YOU want?"   
  
"Oh!" he said as he blushed. "It's time for dinner." he said as he walked up faster.  
  
Bulma nodded as she walked up faster to catch up. When she finally did, neither of them talk to each other and the rest of the walk was all in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner Bulma decided to walk around the palace, and started looking around. She turned right and quickly bumped into something, well, more like someone. She looked up and saw a grinning Saiyan in front of her.  
  
"Kakkarot!" she squealed and hugged him. Kakkarot blushed nervously and gently pushed Bulma away from him.  
  
"Hey Princess." Kakkarot greeted. "Ya lost?" he asked.  
  
"No. Just looking around." she said as the both of them started walking side by side. "We're are you going?" she asked him.  
  
"To my dad on his lab." he said as they made a right on the next turn.  
  
"Really?" she asked as she looked at him excitedly. "Can I meet him?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure." Kakkarot pipped up excitedly. "You can also meet my twin brother and my older brother." he continued as he stared at her blue eyes.  
  
"You have a twin?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Turles."   
  
"Really! What about your older brother?"  
  
"Radditz." he said, he stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw a 7 foot man with black spiked hair that go down to his knees.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakkarot." the Saiyan man said as he reach them.  
  
"Radditz." Kakkarot greeted as he bowed his head. Raditz on the other hand, ignored Kakkarot and looked straight at Bulma.  
  
"Well, Brother what a whore you got there." he said more of a compliment than an insult, and finally taking his eyes off of her he looked at his brother and smirk.  
  
"EXCUSE YOU!" Bulma screamed angrily. She placed both her wrists on her hips and gave him a death glare.  
  
"I will surely have your head for your rude words towards me!" She said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Look bit–." Radditz is cut off by his brother when he placed a hand on his shoulder. Radditz looked at him and saw him shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Brother please." Kakkarot pleaded  
  
"I can't believe this imbecile is your brother." Bulma half screamed. "You are one lucky asshole! Do you know that?" she said as she pointed an index finger at him. "You are so lucky that you are Kakarott's brother, or 'I' could have made your life a Living HELL!" she continued berating. Radditz just stood there shocked at her outburst.  
  
"AND WHO DO YOU THINK 'YOU' ARE?" he screamed at her face. Bulma just glared at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Ummm,...brother, she's the Princess Bulma of the South." Kakkarot said as he watch Bulma raised her head proudly.  
  
Radditz on the other hand stared at her in shock. He quickly dropped down to one knee and bowed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't know!" he apologized  
  
"OH! IS THAT IT?" she screamed. "WHAT IF 'I AM' SOME PALACE WHORE, YOU STILL WON'T TREAT ME NICELY!?!" she continued screaming.  
  
"Umm,...of course not!" he stuttered nervously.  
  
"WELL YOU JUST DID!" Bulma kept her screaming and started to calm down when he saw the sorry look on his face.  
  
"Really" she whispered. "What kind of a man are you?" she almost whispered.  
  
"An idiot that's what!" A voice from behind Bulma and Kakkarot growled and they both turned around to see non other than Vegeta. Radditz gulped when he saw the prince giving him a death glare.  
  
Prince Vegeta just came from the training room and heard shouts from the end of the hallway, he almost heard every thing that Bulma screamed at Radditz when he came nearer at them.   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Radditz!" Vegeta hissed. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't blast you to the next dimension, right about now.  
  
"I-I didn't know, sire."he stuttered.  
  
"Wrong answer." he said as he started to build an energy blast on right palm. But before he could fire it at Radditz, Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Woman, what the hell!?"  
  
"Vegeta! He's not worth it." she said as she grabbed his other arm without the energy blast.  
  
"I'm lost! Can you lead me to the garden?" she asked as she dragged Vegeta away from the scared Radditz and a bewildered Kakkarot. 'WOW' Kakkarot thought as he watch the couple walked away from them. 'He's got it bad.' he thought with a smirk. 'Real bad.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there's Chapter 6! Hope you all like that.  
  
Please Review! Really need your Reviews! Thank You!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Rooms

Forever  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked away from the two Saiyan's and started walking through the now empty hallways.  
  
"So where's the garden?" Bulma asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I'll show you something much better than the garden." Vegeta said as he smirk and grabbed Bulma's wrist and dragged her down the hallway and stopped in front of two large doors.   
  
To Bulma, Vegeta was acting weird. First he was overprotective and now he's showing surprises. 'What's next?' she asked herself as she stopped in front of two large doors.  
  
Vegeta pressed a blue switch and the large doors opened swiftly.  
  
He stepped inside Bulma following close behind him. It is a really dark room, and Bulma continued following Vegeta but stopped when she bumped into Vegeta's back.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Vegeta!" Bulma apologized as she took a small step back.  
  
"Lights open!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked confused and at the same time the lights on the room opened. She gasped at what she saw. It's an indoor garden, it has trees everywhere, flowers and a small waterfall at the very corner of the room. "Oh my god!" Bulma whispered as she started looking around.  
  
Vegeta silently watch her as she twirled around looking at her surroundings. "You like it?" he finally asked, breaking Bulma from her trance.  
  
"Yes!" she gasped. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I know!" Vegeta said while he kept looking at her.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked and blushed when she saw Vegeta still looking at her.  
  
"Nothing." he covered up and looked away from her blushing bright red. Bulma noticed this and slowly walked up to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheeks. Vegeta blushed even more and shrugged her off him and started walking away from her. Bulma watched as he go and giggled at his reaction. When he was out of sight she quickly went around and started picking flowers.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When Vegeta exited the garden he quickly shut the door and leaned onto it. He then touch the cheek she had kissed on. 'What the hell is happening to me?' he asked himself as he started walking his way to his room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma took her shoes off, lifted her gown a bit and dipped her toe on the cold water on the waterfall. She suddenly looked up when she heard somebody cleared it's throat she looked at the source of the noise and smiled warmly. She raised her toe away from the water and curtsied.  
  
"King Vegeta." Bulma greeted. King Vegeta bowed down and warmly smiled at her.  
  
"So do you like it?" King Vegeta asked as he carefully sat down on the grass.  
  
"Sorry?" Bulma asked as she followed his actions.  
  
"Do you like the garden?"  
  
"Very Much!" Bulma said proudly. "I haven't seen this room before."   
  
"That's because Vegeta had it built, like umm,...let's see." he thought as he scratched his beared. "Oh yeah! He had it built 4 years ago after he visited you." he paused. "I don't know why he had it built." he asked almost to himself, and didn't noticed Bulma smile.  
  
"I think I know." she said as she continued to smile.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Queen Tia and Lady Bernadette walked into the control room inside the training room. She pressed a button on one of the computer keyboards and on the screen Vegeta and his training partner, Kakkarot appeared.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!" Queen Tia called through the monitor from the control room in the training room.  
  
"What mother?" Vegeta asked annoyed as he and Kakkarot stopped their training as he stared at his mother through the screen monitor, Lady Bernadette standing right next to her.  
  
"Where is the Princess?" she asked starting to get annoyed. "You are suppose to spend time with her! Where is she?" she almost screamed.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Queen Tia and Lady Bernadette turned arond and saw Bulma smiling at them.  
  
"Honey, you're here." Lady Bernadette said as she looked at her daughter confused  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma said as she tried to find an excuse. "Ummm,...I-I was here the whole time." she stuttered.  
  
"Really?" Queen Tia asked, joining in the conversation.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Bulma said as she bowed her head.  
  
"Then how come we didn't see you when we started looking around for the both of you?" Lady Bernadette asked as she stared at her daughter.  
  
"Umm,...I was in the bathroom." she said  
  
"Alright. " Queen Tia said as she and Lady Bernadette exited the control room shutting the door on their way out. When they were finally out of sight she breath a sigh of relief. She almost screamed when the doors swished open again.   
  
"Vegeta!" she growled. "Do not scare me like that."  
  
"How did you–." he asked but was cut off when Kakkarot, Radditz and another two of his look alike's entered the room.  
  
"Hey Princess!" Kakkarot greeted with his big, goofy grin.  
  
Vegeta growled and walked out of the room.  
  
"Eh,...What's with him?" one of Kakkarot's look alike asked.  
  
"Who are they?" Bulma asked completely ignoring his question.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kakkarot said as he scratch the back of his head. "This is my dad, you can call him Bardock." he motioned to a look like of him, except he has and scars on his face. "And this is my older twin brother Turles." Kakkarot motioned to another look alike who is about an inch taller than him. "And of course, Radditz." he said motioning to his older brother. "You guy's have met right?"  
  
"Definitely." Bulma said coldly.  
  
"Princess! It is so nice to meet you!" Bardock said as he bowed down.  
  
"You too Bardock." she as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Kakkarot talk's about you non stop." Turles said as he smiled sweetly at her, and Bulma smiled back.  
  
"I hope he's saying good things about me." Bulma said as she looked at Kakkarot. Kakkarot grinned nervously.  
  
"Of course." he said he was about to tell her what he tells his family about her when they were interrupted by non other than Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Training Kakkarot!" he half screamed at him. "Let's go, NOW!" he said losing his temper.  
  
"Well, gotta go!" Kakkarot said as he followed Vegeta out of the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Bulma asked as she watch the two Saiyan's stormed out of the room.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, is umm,... just in a bad mood." Bardock said.  
  
"When's he ever not in a bad mood?" Turles asked in a confused tone. Bulma and Radditz laughed and Bardock glared at his son.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Wow!" Bulma said as she, Bardock, Turles and Radditz entered the Science Division.  
  
"Princess, I didn't know you're into science." Bardock said as he watch the princess looking around, looking at the blue prints and other inventions.  
  
"Well, I do have my own lab on the South. But my dad forbids me." Bulma said sadly  
  
"What do you mean forbids?" Radditz asked. Bulma looked at him and saw the sorry look on his face, so she calmed down and answered his question.  
  
"In short he doesn't want me to be a scientist." she said as she looked away from them and started walking around.  
  
"Why not?" Turles asked.  
  
"He said that being a scientists aren't for women."  
  
"That's not true!" Turles said  
  
"Yeah! Our mom is a scientist, that's how she and dad met." Radditz said. Bulma just nodded in agreement.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Wow! Princess." Bardock exclaimed as he looked at the blue prints in his hands. "These are incredible!" he said as he looked at all the blue prints in his hands.  
  
"Is it?" Bulma asked excitedly  
  
"Yes!" he gasped. "This are incredible,...Energy absorbers, capsule storage, gravitation room, ships with invisible shields,...how did you come up with all this stuff?"  
  
"I got bored."  
  
"How bout joining in the Science Division?"  
  
"As long as you don't tell my dad."  
  
"Deal!" Bardock said as she and Bulma shake hands.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I heard you joined the Science division, that true?" Radditz asked the Princess.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma said as she typed something on her computer.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry at what happen." Radditz apologize as he bowed his head down in shame. Bulma saw this and smiled warmly.  
  
"You are forgiven." she said and saw the smile that appear on Radditz's face. "If you help me out."  
  
"Sure!" he said with large grin. "What do I do?"  
  
"Can I help too?" Turles asked pointing at himself.  
  
"No problem." Bulma smiled.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta had been following Bulma when he knocked Kakkarot out. He heard her whole conversation with Bardock, with her gadgets. What interest's him the most is the gravity chamber. 'Wonder what it does?' he asked himself as he heard Radditz apologize. He growled when he heard her forgive him so fast. For insulting the future queen of Vegetasei, he should be dead. He growled again when he saw Turles gave Bulma a puppy dog look. His thoughts were interrupted when his scouter started beeping.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's all folks! Watch out for Chapter 8, coming out soon! 


	8. Chapter 8: Falling For Him

Forever  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma and Vegeta are on the entertainment room reading their books. Vegeta is lying on his stomach near the fire place and Bulma is sitting on the arm chair near the fire place, her legs over the arm rest and her back leaning on the other.  
  
"Vegeta, can you please move over, your blocking all the light." she asked as nice as she can. Vegeta ignored her and continued reading.  
  
"Vegeta!" she whined. Vegeta growled and got up from his position and leaned in front of her arm chair. "Thank you!" she said and got back from her reading.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Oh dear!" Queen Tia said as she and the Lady Bernadette watch the teens from the half open door leading to the entertainment room.  
  
"It's working!" Lady Bernadette rejoiced.  
  
"Yes it is!" Queen Tia said proudly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Should we tell them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No! Leave them be." Vegeta said glumly and flipped a page on the book he's reading.  
  
The two of them are having a quiet time together until Vegeta's scouter beeped. He growled and pressed a button in his scouter and he heard Kakkarot's voice.  
  
*  
  
~*~*Convo between Kakkarot and Vegeta,...*~*~  
  
"What do you want Kakkarot?" he growled.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"What?" he nearly screamed at him. "I'm busy right now!" he continued.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"THAT! Is none of your business." he growled.  
  
"Vegeta! Your dad told me that your just reading some book with the princess, and you told me that you'll do anything to get away from her." he snickered as he as he heard Vegeta growl. Even though he doesn't see him he knows he's blushing.  
  
"Alright! I'll be there." he growled and shut their communications off.  
  
~*~*End Convo*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as he stood up and closed his book.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked  
  
"That is none of your business." he growled and started walking to the door.  
  
"Well so-rry for caring!" she growled and continued her reading.  
  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. Her back is facing him so he couldn't see the sad look on her face. He shook the thought of his head and continued walking.  
  
He opened the door and saw their mothers kneeling on the floor grinning at him nervously. He growled and shook his head.  
  
"You two are pathetic!" he said and walked away from them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Why does he have to be such an arrogant pig-headed prick!' Bulma thought as she slammed her book close. He couldn't concentrate on her reading since she's thinking of Vegeta. 'why shoud I care?' she asked herself. She knows that she's feeling a little something for Vegeta, but she never told him since she knows that he'll only laugh at her. She knows too, that Vegeta and her have a deal when they were young and couldn't break the deal.  
  
She got up from her position and walked out from the room to go apologize to Vegeta. She didn't know why, but she thought that maybe it'll keep him off her mind if she did.   
  
She found him with Kakkarot on the science lab. She frozr in her tracks when she saw the West Princess right next with him. She has her arms encircled on his which made Bulma's blood boiled in jealousy. She quickly ran back to her room, plopped down on her bed crying. She couldn't understand why she felt so hurt.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta thought she felt Bulma just entered the lab and he looked around for her.  
  
"What's the matter Veggie-chan?" the 16 year old West Princess asked as she cuddled even more closer to him. Vegeta growled and shook her off of him. Kakkarot had to hold back a huge laugh as Vegeta tried to struggle away from the West Princess.  
  
"AYA!" Vegeta growled at him. "What the hell are you doing here anyway!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Why, I came to see you, Veggie-kins." she said as she started walking near him again. Vegeta scooted back away from her.  
  
"Go back home Aya!" he commanded and walked away from the two.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*Dinner Time*~*~  
  
Prince Vegeta together with the Princess Aya and Kakkarot, entered the dining hall. They saw that the king, Lady Bernadette, Queen Tia and Bulma are already seated waiting for them. Prince Vegeta sat next to his mother and across from Bulma, Princess Aya sat right next to him.  
  
"Princess Aya!" Queen Tia said shocked at her presence. "I didn't know you where her."  
  
"Yes. My parents are off to some mission." she said as she places a table napkin on her lap.  
  
"Yes and you came here, because?" Queen Tia asked  
  
"Because I'm alone at the palace." she said as she lifted her fork up. "An I miss Veggi-chan." she said sweetly at him. Vegeta just stared at her with a disgusting look.  
  
Bulma stared at the two of them with an angry face. She carefully stood up attracting everybody's attention.  
  
"Bulma dear?" Lady Bernadette asked  
  
"Please excuse me." she said pushing the chair behind her and pushing it back in. "I'm not feeling well, and I don't feel hungry. So if you'll excuse me I'll be on my chambers." seh said after leaving the room.   
  
Vegeta stared at her retreating form and growled at himself. He noticed that Bulma was avoiding him since this afternoon. He was looking for her when he finished his training and thought that she'd be in his garden. He was right she was there, but when he entered she didn't even cast a glance at him and quickly left the room. He doesn't know why he even cares. The hell he cares if she doesn't talk to him anymore. He doesn't care. Does he? He growled loudly this time attracting everybody's attention. He abruptly stood up, didn't even excuse himself and left the room. Aya tried to follow him but he gave her a death glare that shut her up and made her sit back down.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta reached Bulma's room and knocked on the door. He didn't get any answers so he opened the door, to his luck the door wasn't locked. The room was really dark and he couldn't see anybody or anything, but he felt Bulma's ki on the Balcony.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Woman, what the hell is your problem?" he asked as he reached her balcony and stood behind her, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Since when do you care?" she asked stubbornly  
  
"WOMAN!" he growled threateningly. "I. DON'T. CARE." he said pausing between the words.  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" turning around screaming at him. Vegeta was shocked to see that she was crying.  
  
"What happen?" he asked in a lo voice  
  
"You happen! So leave me alone!" she before turning her back to him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean. You were fine this morning and then Ay–." he stopped mid sentence and smirk. Bulma was nervous to why he stop. "Don't tell me your jealous!" he said the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"No!" Bulma said not turning around.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"YES!" she screamed  
  
"Don't need to yell woman. We both know that we hate each other and that'll never happen."  
  
"Right!" she said  
  
"Right!" Vegeta said before turning around and heading out of her room.  
  
Once Bulma heard her doors close and felt that he wasn't around anymore. She sighed heavily and bowed her head down.  
  
"Your wrong Vegeta,..." she whispered to herself. "I think I feel something for you." she whispered as a tear rolled down her face.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
review!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Together

Forever  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* 1 year later,...*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"MOTHER!!! LET GO!!!" Vegeta screamed at his mother who is pulling and pushing him to the grand ball. He is wearing his armor with the sign of the royal family over his blue spandex.  
  
"Vegeta! YOUR BEING A BABY!!!" she said as she pulled him by his cape. Queen Tia is wearing her purple gown that go down straight to the ground and with sleeves that go down straight to her wrists with white laces all over the long skirt. (A/N: I am sorry but I donot know how to describe gowns!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"NOOO!!! I'M NOT GOING!!!" Bulma screamed at her father. Bulma is sitting down on her carriage outside the North Palace on her plain blue sparkling strapless gown that goes straight down to her ankles and blue gloves that stopped right above her elbows. Her father telling her to come out from the door.  
  
"BULMA!" her father scolded. "This is the Prince's, 18th birthday! As her future wife,..." he was cut off by Bulma's angry scowl.  
  
"I AM. NOT! HIS FUTURE WIFE!" she screamed.  
  
"Alright! You're engaged to him! You should be there on his special day." he said  
  
"Nobody knows anyway. So why should I?" the sixteen year old said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Alright young lady that is it!" Lord Anthony said finally losing his temper. He used a small energy blast and blew the top of the roof of the carriage off. Bulma screamed shocked at her father's sudden outburst and watch as he called her personal guard Nappa.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" she asked as she saw her father went to her right said and grab her upper arm and Nappa did the same with the other. She screamed as they both pulled her up off her seat and started carrying her out of the carriage kicking, struggling and screaming.  
  
"Auuuugggghhhhh!!!! NAPPA LET ME GO!!!!DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!" Bulma screamed as she is carried to the grand ball in a funny way.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta and Queen Tia reached the doors leading to the grand ball. A Saiyan third class guard opened the door and let the royal Queen and Prince in. As the door open, Queen Tia quickly pushed Vegeta in and quickly stepped in herself. The guard closed the door behind them and Queen Tia left Vegeta's side as teenage Saiyan girls started swarming over him, aya encircling her arms to Vegeta's. Some women asking him to dance and showering him with compliments and some women linking their arms with him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"DAAAADDDDYYYYY!!!" Bulma screamed while she is being carried in mid air. "LET GO OF ME!" she continued screaming and kicking and quickly stopped when she saw the front door of the grand ball. "Oh no!" she whispered to herself.  
  
Lord Anthony and Nappa entered the grand ball and dropped Bulma to her feet when teenage Saiyan men started swarming around her. Some introducing and kissing her hand and some asking her to dance. She quickly looked around for a way out and her eye's stopped on a certain someone. There she saw Vegeta surrounded by women practically throwing themselves at her. She suddenly felt jealousy arouse her and turned her head away.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta look around for a way out. His eyes stopped on the other side of the ball. There he saw Bulma being swarmed over by Saiyan Men. He growled and quickly pushed the girls who are clinging to him off of him and pushed his way out of the women, Aya following him. He walked across the dance floor and climbed up the stairs to Bulma's little group.  
  
He growled and got everybody's attention. Every men surrounding her turned around and saw Vegeta's scowling face, they all quickly bowed down in front of him. Vegeta ignored them and quickly pushed his way to get to Bulma.  
  
Bulma just stood there too shocked to move as she watch Vegeta pushed a few Saiyans out of his way. When he finally reach her, she heard him growl and scowl at her.  
  
"May 'I' have this dance Princess?"he growled and quickly grabbed Bulma's wrist not giving her a chance to answer. He pulled her with him to the dance floor.  
  
He put his arms around Bulma's waist and Bulma placed both her arms around Vegeta's neck as they started swaying to the music.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Vegeta whispered angrily.  
  
"I should ask the same to you! Why the hell are you asking me to dance?" Bulma responded.  
  
"Why the hell are you flirting with all those men?" he whispered angrily again. "As future Queen of Vegetasei you shouldn't act that way!" he continued.  
  
"I wasn't flirting!" she whispered, shocked at him. "What about Aya huh!?"  
  
"That is not what I saw!" he whispered again ignoring her question. Bulma's jaw dropped and stared at him with shock filling her whole face.  
  
"Vegeta no ouji,... are you jealous?" she asked with a sly grin. Vegeta stopped dancing and stared at her blushing. Bulma had to hold back a laugh as she saw him blush.  
  
"I am not!" he said cooly and couldn't think of any comebacks. As both of them started dancing again.  
  
"Good! Cause you are going to keep our deal by breaking our engagement once you become King." she told him with a relief tone.  
  
Vegeta stopped dancing and stared at her blue eyes. "What if I change my mind?" he asked as he let go of her, and started walking away from her. Bulma's jaw drop again and stared at Vegeta's retreating form, walking towards the exit.  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed, gaining everybody's attention. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" "VEGETA NO OUJI!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" she screamed again, following him out of the grand ball leading to the palace's empty hallway.  
  
Vegeta stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced her. "Leave me be woman!" he growled at her.  
  
"You cannot do that!" she said. "WE HAVE A DEAL!" she screamed at his face.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed back.  
  
"NO! You cannot break out deal!"   
  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed again.  
  
"MAKE ME!" she quickly regretted screaming those words, when Vegeta grabbed her wrists, pushed her to the wall and quickly kissed her to shut her up. Bulma gasped at Vegeta's actions. She tried to pulled away but found herself reacting to his kiss. She moaned when she felt Vegeta's skill full tongue sucked and lick the insides of her mouth. She started kissing him back with full force. Vegeta sensing her reaction let go of Bulma's wrists and his hands started to travel down her back.  
  
When Vegeta let go of her wrists, Bulma put her arms around his neck. Vegeta gently pulled Bulma off the wall never breaking the kiss. He embraced her tighter and deepen the kiss. Both of them pulled apart to catch their breath's and looked into each other's eye's.   
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma's crystal blue eyes. Bulma looked at Vegeta's dark onyx eys as they continued to catch each others breath's  
  
"At least that shu–mmph." Vegeta said breaking the silence but was cut off in mid sentence when Bulma suddenly kissed Vegeta again pushing him to the other side of the hallway hall.  
  
Vegeta shocked by her actions grabbed her ass and pulled her up to deepen their kiss. Vegeta not liking his position gently pushed Bulma to her side of the wall. He broke the kiss and started kissing down her jaw, as Bulma moaned. He started sucking her neck making Bulma moaned even harder. She pushed him to his side of the wall and Vegeta pushed her to her side of the wall again, but this time she was pushed to a door.   
  
She started looking for the blue button to open the door. Vegeta still never taking his tongue off of Bulma's neck. Once she finally found what she was looking for, she quickly pushed it and the doors swished open. But as quick as they got in they quickly got out when they heard a woman's scream. Vegeta still never taking his mouth off of Bulma's neck.  
  
"Sorry!" Bulma apologized when they finally got out of the room, she gasped as Vegeta started kissing her on the other side of her neck. Vegeta pushed her again to another door and Bulma pushed the blue switch and the door swished open. To their luck nobody was inside the room. When they finally got in Vegeta pushed the red switch inside the room and the door swished back close.  
  
He saw a bed on the middle of the room and gently push Bulma on it. Vegeta took his armor and his spandex off, leaving him with only his boxers. Bulma felt Vegeta crawled up on the bed and felt his hands travel up and down on her back and felt him unzipped her gown. She gasped and tremble under his arms. Once he did that he tugged Bulma's gown and threw it on the other side of the room, leaving her with only her under garments. Bulma shivered as she felt Vegeta's hands memorize every single curve of her body. Vegeta buried his face on the crook of Bulma's neck and inhaled her scent, he started kissing her neck down to the valley of her breast, and kissed her stomach. Vegeta lifted Bulma up a bit and reach on her back to unclasped the starps on her bra, but stopped when he felt Bulma shivered again. He gently laid her back down and stared at her panting form.   
  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said. Bulma hearing this, quickly looked up at his onyx eyes.  
  
"What?" she whispered in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me!" he growled. Bulma smiled at him and put her arms around his neck, embracing him.  
  
"Thank You Vegeta." she whispered. Vegeta sighed and collapsed on her side breaking her embrace.  
  
The truth is he doesn't know what he just did, he could have just taken her right then and there. But something in him was pulling him back. Maybe he's feeling a little something for the Princess. He growled at himself and looked back at ht Princess beside him. She was smiling. Smiling at him. He smirk and puled her half naked body near his, embracing her and burying his face back, on the crook of her neck. "Why the hell didn't you say something?" Vegeta asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well,..." she said, not sure what to say. "I don't know, I thought that would make you happy."  
  
"Since when do you care about what I feel?" he asked un burying his face.  
  
It was Bulma's turn to bury her face on Vegeta's chest. "Last year when I saw you with Aya." she confessed.  
  
Vegeta snickered which caused Bulma to lift her head up.  
  
"You still don't feel anything for me don't you?" she asked him  
  
Vegeta looked at her and sighed. It's either loose her or bring his pride down for her and only her to hear and only for one night.  
  
"Listen carefully woman cause I am not repeating myself." he paused and take long deep breath. "I'm sure that I like you. But I'm not ready to admit that I love you." he said as he closed his eyes. He knows that Bulma's going to strike him anytime. He opened his eyes and saw that she's smiling at him. 'What the hell.' he thought as he stared at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Me too Vegeta." was all she said before closing her eyes. Vegeta smirked and pulled her even closer to him, hugging her and kissing her forehead. Bulma hugged him back before drifting of into sleep. Vegeta stared at Bulma's sleeping form. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and smirk. She's going to be his queen, was his laugh thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: PLEASE EVERYBODY!!! NEED REVIEWS!!! BADLY!!!  
  
I'LL BE STOPPING MY STORY FROM HERE IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	10. Chapter 10: Planning

A/N: OKAY! WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THAT I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY!!! ANYWAYS,... I THINK YOU ALL MISUNDERSTOOD ME!!! WHAT I MEAN IS THAT I WON'T BE UPDATING SOON! BUT NOW I THINK I NEED TO UPDATE SO EVERYBODY CAN GO BACK TO READING,...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Planning  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?" Lady Bernadette and Queen Tia both screamed together.  
  
"Mother! You heard us and we don't need to repeat ourselves! Now can I go? I have some training to do!" Vegeta's mother just nodded and Vegeta left the garden, leaving Bulma with the mothers. Bulma sat down on the empty seat in front of the women. Their mother's was having tea in Vegeta's garde when they told them the news.  
  
"Sweetheart! Is this true?" Lady Bernadette asked and Bulma nodded.  
  
"It work!" Queen Tia squealed  
  
"What work?" Bulma asked suspiciously  
  
"Umm,...n-nothing!" Queen Tia stuttered  
  
"Okay! Whatever!" Bulma said dismissing her suspicions.  
  
"We have to paln!" Queen Tia squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yes!" Lady Bernadette joined  
  
"Can I leave now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"NO!" both women screamed together.  
  
"It has to be on the June of tenth!" Lady Bernadette said.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, that's perfect! And it must be performed when the sun is setting." Queen Tia said, ignoring Bulma's question.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked again  
  
"And we must invite everybody!" Lady Bernadette suggested and the queen nodded.  
  
"WHY!?" Bulma screamed and both the women stared at her.  
  
"Honey! Don't you remember?" her mother asked  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"June tenth is a very special date." the queen reminded.  
  
"What?" she almost screamed losing her temper.  
  
"It's the day you and Prince Vegeta met!" her mother reminded her.  
  
"Oh!" Bulma said as she stood up. "Can you ladies please excuse me?" she asked as both women nodded their heads.  
  
Bulma exited the gardens and headed towards the science division.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Congratulations!!!" Radittz cheered as he watch Bulma enter the Science Division.  
  
"Thank's Radditz." Bulma said as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I can't believe this! You guys are actually going through this?" Turles asked as Bulma nodded at him.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything else to say but congratulations!" Bardock said as he gave Bulma a small hug. Radditz, Turles, Bulma and Bardock had grown a lot closer when Bulma secretly joined the Science Division.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you actuall agreed on,...Aurgghhh!" Kakkarot said but was interrupted when Vegeta fired a big ki blast towards him.  
  
"No talking Kakkarot, just training!" Vegeta growled as he attacked him head on.  
  
"Well,...I just want to say Congratulations!!!" Kakkarot said as he powered up welcoming the Prince's attack.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
1 month later invitations had been sent all around the planet, inviting everybody on the wedding of Prince Vegeta the 13TH and the South Princess Bulma.  
  
"I can't believe this." a stranger hidden in the shadows of his chambers growled as he crumpled the invitation in his hands. "What to do now!" he asked himself as he started pacing around the room.  
  
The stranger, having an idea, quickly went to his computer and typed a few coordinates in and sent a message to somebody in the outer space.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma put on her night gown, it had been such a tiring day today especially when Vegeta's mom and her mom started asking her what her favorite color is, her favorite flowers and where should the ceremony take place.   
  
Bulma walked to the side of her bed near her side table. She saw the invitation to their wedding on the table. It's a black piece of paper with the red color of the royal family symbol in the middle of the paper.  
  
Bulma picked up the invitation and opened it. She smiled as she read the invitations in her hands.  
  
~*~*We the royal family, will be honored if you will join us to the ceremony of the Royal Prince Vegeta the 13th and the South Princess Bulma on their mating day. It will take place on the Royal Palace on the day of the 10th in the month of June.*~*~  
  
She smiled as she read every word in the invitation. She can't believe that they finally agree on their parent's wishes. She and Vegeta will be mates in three more months. She placed the invitation back on the desk. She was about to get on her bed when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
Bulma put her robe on and went to open the door. She saw Vegeta standing on the empty hallway, smirking at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she made a clear path in front of him so he can enter her room. Vegeta entered the room and completely ignored her question. Bulma watch him as he started taking of his armor. She blushed wildly when Vegeta took of his spandex suit, leaving him wearing only his boxers.  
  
Vegeta climbed up on Bulma's soft bed and placed the red covers on him. Bulma watch him suspiciously. She smiled at him when she saw him smirk at her. She walked to bed and dropped her robe on the floor, leaving her on her black, and almost see through night gown.  
  
Bulma hopped on the bed and laid down next to Vegeta. She placed the covers on her for it was a really chilly night, so Bulma snuggled in closer to him making her body feel all warm. Vegeta embraced her on a spoon style position. Bulma yawned and as she felt her eyes growing heavy.  
  
"Good Night Vegeta." she said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Vegeta kissed her forehead and joined her into her deep slumber, before murmuring,..."G'night."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please check out my new fic: STAYING ALIVE!!!  
  
A/N: SORRY!!! I know that's a really short chapter and don't worry I'll make it up on the next chapter: LEAVING  
  
Please don't just Read it Review it too!!!(That's why it's R&R! Duh!)  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ,.....and so on and so on, you all know what happens next,....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 11,...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Leaving  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta walked down the cold and empty hallways of his palace, leading to the his father's throne room.   
  
When he got there, there are two guards guarding the door. As he walked straight at them they both bowed and opened the large wooden doors for him. He entered the room. The room has large columns leading straight to the very end of the room. The throne room's windows are filled with large and long red silky curtains, and a red carpet that goes straight to the throne.   
  
Vegeta walked down the red carpet, passing every columns on his way. When he got near, he saw his father sitting on his throne, with Toma, his father's right hand man standing right next to him.  
  
"What do you want Old man?"  
  
"Vegeta! You will not talk to me that way at a time like this." he growled at him.  
  
"What do you mean at a time like this!? I already agreed to marry the Princess of the South! What more could you possibly want?" he half shouted at him.  
  
"That is one of the reasons that is bothering me!"  
  
"REASONS?" he screamed. "WHAT REASONS!" he screamed as he started to calm down.  
  
"Vegeta ! You know what I mean!" he said as Vegeta laughed out loud and cruelly.  
  
"Old man, that is for me and onna to know. It is none of your business." he said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Like I said old man, none of your business." he said again as he smirk.  
  
"Anyways Vegeta, I have some bad news for you." he said seriously  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You do know Freiza, right?"  
  
"Who is he?" Vegeta asked with confusion in his voice as the King Vegeta sighed heavily. "Out with it old man." Vegeta half screamed as he started losing his temper. King Vegeta stared at his son with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Freiza is the most strongest man in the whole universe." he said  
  
"Your bluffing! Saiyans can possibly out strong him!"  
  
"No my son! Saiyans had been working for him, since the day you were born. Nobody can out power him."  
  
"What?" Vegeta whispered menacingly.  
  
"You heard me Vegeta. Nobody. And now he wants you to do something for him."  
  
"Nobody can be more powerful than the Saiyans." Vegeta said ignoring his father's other news.  
  
"Vegeta! Many Saiyans had tried to fight him and they all died! Including you grand father!" the king said as he stood up losing his temper. "And if I were you my son. You would as he say." he warned as he stared straight at his eyes. "For now." he continued with hop in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean,...'for now'?" he asked   
  
"When you turned the legendary, you can defeat him."  
  
"And what makes you think that I can achieve the legendary? What the FUCK IS THE LEGENDARY?" Vegeta asked completely losing his temper.  
  
"The legendary is the one you know as the Super Saiyan." King Vegeta said. "The legend said that it is in your blood to turn to the Legendary, after 500 years." he sighed. Vegeta just stared at his father, not sure what to do next.  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" he asked after a few moments of silence. King Vegeta sat back on his chair and motioned for Toma to come near him. Toma walked over to his King.  
  
"Tell him what he's suppose to do Toma." he said  
  
"My Prince, you will be purging five planets for Lord Freiza in under two months." he said.  
  
"But father! In two months it will be,...." he said but his father interrupted him.  
  
"I know my son, I know." he said as he nodded his head. "But in two months the day you are suppose to come back is on the 9th of June. So you will have one day to prepare." he said as Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I don't like this. It's as if it were planned." Vegeta said worriedly.   
  
"I know." King Vegeta said. "Why don't you take Kakkarot with you. He said that it is allowed for you to take one warrior with you on your mission." he said.  
  
"No. I will not take Kakkarot." he said as he started thinking carefully.  
  
"But Vegeta!"  
  
"NO! He will stay here and protect my onna and Toma," he said as he looked at his father's right hand man. "You will stay with Bardock on the control towers and I will send messages to you while I find out and memorize Freiza's ship. So when we attack we'll know what we'll do and where will go." he said as King Vegeta nodded at his son's brilliant plans. "You will also tell bardock to build weapons for us." he commanded and Toma nodded. "I will take Radditz with me." he told his father. "Turles and Kakkarot will be watching my woman and my mother." he said. "And father. This, all of this is planned. I just know it!" he said as he looked straight to his fathers eyes. "You, you will be keeping a close watch." he said. "There is a spy in Vegetasei." he warned. "I don't want you to tell anybody what we just talked about." he commanded. "Not to the East, West or the South Lord." he said as King Vegeta nodded. He understands what his son is going through.  
  
Prince Vegeta turned around ready to head out of the room. "And now to face the real problem." he whispered to himself. But the Saiyans sensitive ears made the King and Toma heard what he said.   
  
"What is the biggest problem my son?" he asked his son as he watch him walking to the doors.  
  
"Is it turning Super Saiyan, my Prince?" Toma asked afterwards.  
  
"That's only the second problem." he said. "The number one problem is telling that woman." he said as he exited the throne room, leaving a dumbfounded King and elite.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" Bulma screamed as he threw a vase at him.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Vegeta screamed back as he dodge the vase that she threw at him. He had explained to her to why he was suppose to leave but the woman is being to stubborn. He dodged a pot that she threw at him. He looked back and watched as the pot hit the wall smashing into pieces. He looked back at her and stared in horror as he watch another pot fly straight on his face, but he was to late to dodge it so the pot hit him straight in the face. He growled angrily and completely losing his temper. He wiped the dirt off of his face and lunged at Bulma pinning her to the floor. He stared at her angry fire blue eyes that he can get lost into them forever. He shook of the thought and growled at her.  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" she asked as she turned away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to hold back more that is trying to get lose. He stared at her shaking her form.  
  
"I will be back soon." he tried to reason with her.  
  
"Not fair." she whined, still not looking at him.  
  
"Don't be such a baby. Your being such a spoiled brat. I leave today and I WILL leave today."   
  
"FINE!" she screamed at him finally looking at his onyx eyes. "Leave than!" she said as the tears went streaming down her face. Vegeta growled and stood up leaving the room never taking a glance back.  
  
Bulma heard the door shut and she started wailing and crying.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta shut the door. And stared at it for a few moments he started walking away as he heard Bulma crying.  
  
Vegeta walked down the hallway leading to the docking bay. He saw Kakkarot leaning on the wall as he neared the docking bay (A/N: Is that what you called were ships lift off? Not sure, please correct me if I'm wrong. T.Y.) As he passed Kakkarot, he saw him follow behind him.  
  
"What do you want Kakkarot?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yes! You will stay here and watch you future queen." he growled  
  
"Alright. As you wish my Prince." he said as they both entered the docking bay. Queen Tia stood there with Bardock, Turles, Toma and his Father. Queen Tia started crying wildly and hugged her son crying wildly.  
  
Vegeta saw his ship ready for take off so he started walking towards it. In the distance he saw Radditz standing near the ship waiting for him. He and Radditz are about to enter the ship when he heard a voice trying to stop him.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called as she watched him stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. She quickly ran towards him. She stopped a few feet from him as she stared at his onyx eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Take this with you." she said as she handed him a capsule.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked as he took the capsule from her delicate hands.  
  
"It's a gravity chamber." she said as she tried to explain how to work it. "You pushed the button up here and threw it about a few distance away from you. It increases gravity to help you train." she explained. Vegeta stared at it with awe. 'Incredible.' he thought as he stared at it and admiring it.  
  
"Good bye Vegeta." Bulma whispered as tears started streaming down her cheeks once again. Vegeta watched as Bulma tied a long piece of string around the capsule and she put around his neck. "Be careful." she said as she tried to hold back tears. Vegeta sighed and wiped the tears off of her cheek. Bulma lunged at him crying. Vegeta hugged her and he carefully pushed her away from him.   
  
"I'll be back." he said as he gave her a long and passionate kiss. He smirked when he heard his mother started crying loudly, which you can't understand if she's crying with joy or sorrow. Bulma laughed and pulled away from Vegeta as she too heard her future mother in law, cried loudly. "I promise." he said before walking away from her. Radditz followed him and they both entered the ship. Bulma watched as the doors closed. The ship lifted off and blasted into the sky to outer space. She cried as she saw the ship disappeared. "You promised." she said. "Good Bye." she whispered as the ship completely disappeared.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: There you go! I hope this makes up to the long time I didn't update.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review Please!!! Really Need It!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	12. Chapter 12: June 10th Part 1

Forever  
  
Chapter 12  
  
June 10th Part 1  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*Two Months Later, June 9th*~*~  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Bulma screamed at her personal guards.  
  
"Calm down Bulma!" Goku said as he tried to follow Bulma around her now messy room.  
  
"Yeah! Princess. Prince Vegeta's flight was delayed because of some asteroid shower." Turles tried to reason with her as he watch his older twin brother follow the flaming princess around her once clean room. Bulma's been waiting for Vegeta for about seven hours now, she tried hard containing herself but failed and now she started trashing her room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*June 10th*~*~  
  
"Guess the wedding will be delayed." Queen Tia said as she watch her soon to be daughter in law walk around Vegeta's garden crying and moping around.  
  
"Yes I guess so. Oh poor Bulma!" Lady Bernadette said as she watch her daughter sighed and sat down in the fountain located in middle of the garden near Vegeta's waterfall.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Where are they?" King Vegeta growled.  
  
"We lost track of them, your highness." Bardock said as he typed another few numbers and letters to find the missing Prince. He started looking at the satellite coordination's and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" the worried King asked.  
  
"It's Lord Freiza."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma, followed by Kakkarot and Turles, walk down the hallway and all stopped in mid step as the alarm went off.  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked. "Is it Vegeta?" she asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Princess." Turles apologized  
  
"Yes. It's somebody else. Somebody who will cause problems." Goku said. "Turles take the Princess to her room. I'm gonna check things out." he said as he left the two alone in the hallway.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What's going on?" Kakkarot asked as he entered the control tower.  
  
"We're being attacked." his father said as Saiyans all over the room are all walking around sending messages to other towers around Vegetasei to warn them all.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Freiza."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"NO! I CAN'T STAY THERE! I NEED TO KNOW! I NEED TO SEE!" she screamed as she tried to struggle from Turles grip.  
  
"What is going on?" Queen Tia said as she and Lady Bernadette saw Turles carrying a screaming and kicking Bulma.  
  
"We're being attack your majesty's."Turles said as he bowed down in front of the two elders. never letting go of the Princess.  
  
"By who?" Lady Bernadette asked worriedly  
  
"I don't know yet miladies. But my older brother Kakkarot already went to the control towers to find out and he told me to secure the Princess safe in her room." he said still bowing and still not letting go of the young Princess. "And I suggest that the both of you come with us so I can make sure of your safety." he suggested.  
  
"Yes." Lady Bernadette said as she motioned to him to let go of the Princess. "Yes that is a good idea." she finished as she followed the two to Bulma's room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hundreds of Freiza's ship landed on the big hills of Vegetasei. Millions of Freiza's men scattered nearby the ships, they all stood in straight lines and big groups as they waited for their master's command.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"HOW MANY MEN DO THEY HAVE?" King Vegeta shouted through the loud voices in the room. Many Saiyans have been sending transmissions all over Vegetasei and they could've started panicking if the King wasn't there.  
  
"Millions sir." Toma said as he tried to estimate all of Freiza's men using their satellites which Bulma made and everybody thought that it was Bardock's ideas.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sire!" a green man with his long blue cape entered Freiza's chambers and quickly kneeling to one knee for respect.  
  
"What is it Zarbon?"  
  
"It's the Saiyans sire." he said as he look at his master's eye full of shock anger and fear all mix together as he tried to say the bad news.  
  
"What about the Saiyans."  
  
"They have force fields all over their towns, their soldiers are all in place read to go on battle head on. As if they were expecting us." he said  
  
"WHAT?" Freiza screamed as he crushed the fragile glass on his hands making the his hands looks like it's bleeding due to the red wine he was drinking.  
  
"What should we do Lord Freiza?" Zarbon asked nervously.  
  
"Prepare for attack!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"MOTHER!" Bulma called. "I cannot stay here! I need to know! I need to see!" she whined as she started pacing around the room.  
  
"Bulma sweet heart calm down." her mother pleaded as she tried to follow her tense daughter around.  
  
"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!" she screamed as she stopped pacing. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" she asked. "All of my people are out there trying to win a battle that they could never win, just so to protect us!" she whispered in a harsh tone as she pointed to the wall where she thinks that the battle would take place.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma darling where are you going?!" Queen Tia asked as she watch the princess go to her closet and shut the door close behind her.  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing?" her mother asked as she banged on the closet door.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"King Vegeta!" Bardock called as he entered the throne room. The throne room is now full with Saiyan Guards protecting their king. Toma stood beside his King as he watch his best friend Bardock enter the room.  
  
"What is your news Bardock?" the king's voice boomed into the large room.  
  
"Freiza is already attacking. He's already taken the South parts of Vegetasei." he said bowing his head in his last sentence.  
  
"WHAT?" he shouted as he stood up from his throne. "What of King Anthony?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No news yet sire." he said continuing to bow his head never looking at the King.  
  
"No,..." he whispered as he carefully sat back down. "No,..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: THERE! Finally did it! Chapter 12 of my story.  
  
Review Please! Really need it!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	13. Chapter 13: June 10th Part 2

Forever  
  
Chapter 13  
  
June 10th Part 2  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma emerged from her closet wearing her armor.  
  
"Bulma! What do you think you're doing?" her mother asked as she saw her took her crystal spear.  
  
"To fight! I am not going to stay here and wait, while my people, die out there, protecting us!" she said as she walk straight out the door.   
  
"Bulma!" queen Tia and Lady Bernadette called as they started following the Princess. They were half way there, when Turles interrupted them.  
  
"Please, stay here. I will make sure that she is safe." he said before leaving the two ladies alone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"King Vegeta." Bardock called as he dropped to his knee.  
  
"What is it Bardock?"  
  
"We found Nappa."  
  
"Where is he?" King Vegeta said as he rose from his seat.  
  
"He is badly injured, and is now on the regeneration tank."  
  
"Any word of the Lord Anthony?"  
  
"Not a word Sire." Bardock said as he bowed his head.  
  
"Very Well. What of my son?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I AM GETTING VERY IMPATIENT, RADDITZ!"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, please calm down." Radditz said as he tried to fix their ship.  
  
"How can you tell me to calm down. When my ceremony is today, plus I have to confront a loud and annoying woman when I return home!" he explained as he watch Radditz do his best to fix their broken ship. "I am stuck here in Planet Yardrat. Do you have any idea how many days I had wished to get off this planet?"  
  
"It's fix!" Radditz said ignoring his prince's complaints.  
  
"About time!" Vegeta growled as he went into the ship, Radditz following close behind him.  
  
"10 seconds before take off." Radditz said.  
  
"Just take off already!" Vegeta growled annoyed.  
  
"Yes sire." Radditz said nervously as the ship took off, headed for planet Vegeta-sei.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Bulma!" King Vegeta scolded. "What are you doing here? Turles, what is she doing here, she id suppose to be in her room with the Lady and your Queen, safe and protected." he scolded.  
  
"No!" Bulma answered fro Turles. " I will not stay in my room and watch all of you fight, while I do nothing but be protected." she told him. The king is wide eyed at her reactions. 'She is a perfect Queen for Vegeta and Vegeta-sei.' he thought as he watch her angry form. "That is not me. I am not just a Princess! I am a fighter too. I am Saiyan."  
  
"Very well." King Vegeta said as he gave her a warm smile. "But promise me that you'll stay close to me."   
  
"I promise." she said. "Oh! And King Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmm,...?"  
  
"Any word about my father?" she asked. King Vegeta looked at her worried in his eyes, then he smiled.  
  
"He's doing fine." he said as Bulma smiled.  
  
"King Vegeta!" Kakkarot called as he entered the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Princess?" Kakkarot asked shocked as he ignored the King's question.  
  
"Long Story brother, to make it short, she is allowed to fight beside us." Turles explained and Kakkarot nodded.  
  
"We have word of Prince Vegeta." he said  
  
"What of Vegeta?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
"He is fine. He will be here in half a day."  
  
"Half a day?" Bulma asked as she started losing hope.  
  
"Do not worry my daughter." King Vegeta said. At the word 'daughter' Bulma looked up at him shocked. "Do not lose hope, he will come back." Bulma nodded.  
  
Toma and Bardock entered the room, with a big news.  
  
"What is it Bardock, Toma? The King asked  
  
"It's Freiza, Sire. His army defeated our defenses on the West." Bardock explained.  
  
"And the East is barely holding on." Toma continued.  
  
"But what's worse, is that they already sent all of his army here at once and,..." Bardock paused as he looked at his Kings eyes.  
  
"They defeated our defense and are on their way inside the Palace." Toma finished for Bardock.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Bulma,...' Vegeta thought as he watch the stars as they passed them. 'Don't worry,...I'll be back.' he thought. 'I promised that, and I will grant it.' he thought as he started to get mad at himself. 'I will protect you,...I promise.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Freiza?"  
  
"Yes?" the purple lizard hissed.  
  
"You promised that you will not hurt my daughter and you promise that you will give me Vegeta-sei." the man said as he wanted to clear things with the lizard.  
  
"Yes of course. I'm a man of my words Lord Anthony."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Wonder what Lord Anthony's doing with Freiza? Read and Find Out Next Time.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	14. Chapter 14: June 10th Part 3

A/N: ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! Er-I mean,...READ UP! I want everybody to know that I am not updating all of my stories, until i get 10 reviews every chapter. I also have FOREVER 15, in my files, ready to go, and I am writing Chapter 16 and almost finish. On THE PRINCES AND THE PAUPER. I got the next 2 chapters done and ready to go, but will not since I din't get 10 reviews. So that 's how I work things from now. Plus I'm doing my new story, SAMURAI PRINCESS.(Please read that!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 14  
  
June 10th Part 3  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"BULMA!" King Vegeta called. Bulma looked at the King. "YOU MUST STAY CLOSE TO ME." he said. Bulma just nodded. She know how he feels. She's her soon to be daughter in law and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her, and most important; she's his best friend's daughter.  
  
Bulma looked at all the Saiyan warriors in front of her. There are about a hundred of them standing in the throne room, ready to defend the royal family. She saw that Bardock and Toma are near the door waiting for any signs of the enemy. She watched as Kakkarot and Turles warm up nearby. Her thoughts were interrupted by a horrid scream, that came from outside the throne room.  
  
"THEY'RE COMING!" Bardock screamed. "THEY'RE COMING!"   
  
Bulma clasped her spear in both of her hands. She watched as the throne room doors burst open and soldiers in different races charged in. Bardock and Toma started fighting, and so did the rest. The King stood their watching as his men fight the army of Freiza. Bulma charged when one of the enemy charged at them. She flipped her sword and slashed him in the neck. Blood spilled all over the floor.  
  
The King made a small ki blast on his left hand as he charged, ready to kill and defend his planet. After 15 minutes of fighting, a man with a black cloak, that covered his whole body and a part of his face, entered the battle. Everybody stopped fighting and stared at the man. He carefully took of his hood and the face of Lord Anthony was revealed.  
  
"DADDY!" Bulma called happily and excitedly. She started running up to him, but the King Vegeta stopped her. Bulma stared at him in shock.  
  
King Vegeta looked deeply into the eyes of his best friend. Something is wrong, this is not the Lord Anthony that he once knew. Lord Anthony started advancing. Two Saiyans are standing on his way, so he created two small ki blast and fired it at them, killing them completly. Bulma gasped and King Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" King Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Something I should've done a long time ago!" he answered as he stopped about 7 feet away from them. Kakkarot and Turles quickly went to their King's side, ready to defend him. Bardock and Toma were in front of them as shield.  
  
"Father, why are you doing this?" Bulma asked as tears rolled down her dirty and bloodied face.  
  
"To protect us, dear daughter." he answered. "I am trying to break this marriage a long time ago. I don't want my daughter to have anything to do with the likes of you!" Lord Anthony pointed an accusing finger at the King.   
  
"I TRIED MY BEST TO DISAGREE ON THIS MARRIAGE. BUT MY MOUTHY WIFE, HAD TO OPEN HER BIG MOUTH!" he screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHY FREIZA KNEW THAT YOUR SON WAS BORN ON THAT VERY DAY?" he asked as he started laughing. "I TOLD HIM! I THOUGHT THAT IF I TOLD HIM, HE WOULD TAKE HIM A WAY FROM YOU, AND MAKE HIM ONE OF HIS SOLDIERS. BUT 'NO' HE SAID HE HAVE BIGGER PLANS IN THE FUTURE."   
  
"HE TOLD ME TO TRY AND BRAKE THE MARRIAGE. BUT I DO NOT KNOW HOW. I TRIED ATTACKING YOUR SON SECRETLY, BUT EVERY TIME I GET TO HIM, HE IS ALWAYS PREPARED." he said as he started powering up. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR SON TRICKED MY DAUGHTER TO AGREE ON MARRYING YOUR SON, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THAT IT WON'T HAPPEN." he said as he smirk.   
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KING VEGETA!" he screamed as he lunged at him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Nappa got out of the regeneration tank and quickly put on his armor. He have to get the Princess off of Vegeta-sei before it's too late.  
  
He put on his scouter and pressed the blue button on the side and a lot of energy levels appeared. It seems that all of it is coming from the throne room.  
  
He ran out the medical room and headed to the throne room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bardock blocked Lord Anthony's attack taht was meant for the King.  
  
"VEGETA! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed. Bulma stared at her father hopelessly.  
  
Suddenly the fighting stopped when somebody burst into the room.  
  
"NAPPA!" they all screamed together.  
  
"King Vegeta! You must get the Princess off of Vegeta-sei!" he warned. "The Lord Anthony plans to offer her as a bride to Freiza, in exchange, he get's to rule Vegeta-sei."  
  
"ANTHONY!" King Vegeta growled. "HOW COULD YOU THINK OF SUCH THING?" he asked angrily. Bulma stared at her father betrayed and broken.  
  
Suddenly, more of Freiza's men started entering the throne room. King Vegeta called Nappa to his side.  
  
"Nappa, you and Kakkarot get Bulma off of this planet." he ordered as he pushed Nappa and Bulma to the door that leads to the main docks.  
  
"But my King!" Nappa fought.  
  
"Nappa I know your loyalty is with me, but if you want that loyalty to expand, protect my daughter!" he said as he charged straight into battle.  
  
"KAKKAROT! GO WITH THEM!" King Vegeta commanded.  
  
"But--"  
  
"NO BUT'S! JUST GO!" Kakkarot nodded and left the throne room with the Princess and Nappa.  
  
"BARDOCK, TOMA, TURLES! BACK THEM UP!" the King commanded. The elites nodded their heads and started following the escaping trio and started killing all of those who follow them. The King Vegeta was left alone with a few saiyans, battling in the throne room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE!" Bulma screamed as she refused to go into the ship.  
  
"Princess, if you want to help, sometimes you have to retreat." Nappa explained.  
  
"Yes Princess." Bardock agreed. "We will hide away from them and wait for the Prince Vegeta's arrival."  
  
"How will you find us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nappa or Kakkarot will contact us." Toma said. Bulma nodded and went inside the ship. Once Kakkarot and Nappa are inside the ship, they started the engine and was ready for take off in five seconds.  
  
When the ship is ready for take off Freiza's men burst into the room. Bardock, Toma and Turles tried to stop them from going any further, especially near the ship.   
  
The ship blasted into the space, Kami knows where. Turles stared at the flying ship as they tried to get of Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. 'Good Luck' he thought before the ship disappeared in thin air.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: The end of June 10th!   
  
Review Please!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V   
  
V 


	15. Chapter 15: June 11th : After the Invasi...

FOREVER  
  
Chapter 15  
  
June 11th : After the Invasion  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Two Saiyan Pods landed on the abandoned palace in the South Quadrant.  
  
"I don't know why Nappa wants us here, but he better have a good excuse." Vegeta growled as he stepped out of his Space pod.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" Radditz called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's wrong here your highness." he said calmly as he looked around. Vegeta did the same. Everything is on fire, allt he houses are destroyed and part of the palace is destroyed too.  
  
"Where the hell is everybody?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"They're all captured!" a voice said. Radditz and Vegeta turned their heads to the source of the voice.  
  
"What the hall are you talking about Toma?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"We were attacked by Freiza." Bardock said, joining in the conversation.  
  
"Where's my father?"   
  
"We are not sure." Turles said as he bowed his head.  
  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta growled even louder. "WHAT KIND OF ELITES ARE YOU? AS ELITES YOUR JOB IS TO STICK BY YOUR KING!"   
  
"Yes! We know that Prince Vegeta." Turles said half pleading for forgiveness. :But he ordered us to protect the Princess."  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta whispered. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Vegeta growled as he advances menacingly at the three elites.  
  
"She is out of Vegeta-sei." Bardock said.  
  
"WHERE. IS. SHE?" he asked again.  
  
"We are not yet sure, Prince Vegeta, but to make you feel a little better, she is with Kakkarot and Nappa as we speak." Turles said.  
  
"Where are they heading?" Vegeta asked again still not feeling better.  
  
"Nappa or Kakkarot will contact us soon." Turles assured. Vegeta nodded. A part of him is glad that she is not in the planet any more, now that it is taken over by Freiza. But the other part of him wasn't sure that she should be out there, protected by an old elite and a third class warrior.  
  
"What of my mother?" Vegeta asked as he tried to check if there are other survivors that is not yet captured.  
  
"We-we are not sure." Turles stuttered. Vegeta growled.  
  
"I want you to find out where Bulma is, and what happened to my parents." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"But Prince Vegeta." Bardock said. "There is more."  
  
"What else Bardock?" Vegeta sighed heavily.  
  
"Lord Anthony,..."  
  
"What of Lord Anthony?"  
  
"He betrayed us." Bardock finished.  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta and Radditz said together.  
  
"Lord Anthony plan's to break the marriage, since you were kids, but failed. He wanted to rule Vegeta-sei, my Prince. So he asked for Freiza's help." Bardock paused to catch his breath. "Freiza is afraid of us Prince Vegeta. He wanted to get rids of us. Lord Anthony knew, so he made that deal. But there is a price. He must give the Princess Bulma as a bride to rule Vegeta- sei.  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta growled. "IS HE MAD?"   
  
"More than mad, my Prince." Bardock answered. Vegeta growled even more.   
  
"Alright. Send a spy into the Royal Palace. Find out what his up to and if Freiza is still here. Then find out what happened to my Parents." he paused as he tried to think of what else to do. "And what of Lady Bernadette?"  
  
"She doesn't know that her husband is behind all this." Bardock answered.  
  
"Good! Find out what happened to her too. And see to it that you receive a message from Nappa or Kakkarot, to where they are heading. If you value your life!" he said afterwards. He then marched back inside the half destroyed South Palace in search for Bulma's room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: The end! (Of Chapter 15,...ONLY!)  
  
Review Please!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	16. Chapter 16: Earth

Forever  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Earth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Nappa!" Bulma called as she entered the control rooms. Nappa lifted his head from what he was doing and stared at the angry Princess. "Where that hell are we going?" Nappa had never heard the Princess cursed before. So hearing her do so, shocked him completely. "What?" Bulma raised a brow as she looked at her personal guard.  
  
"You cursed." he said as he continued typing on the keyboard in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Bulma sighed. "It's just,..."  
  
"I understand Princess." Nappa said as he smiled at her sorry little form. "You are forgiven." Bulma smiled as she walked to the nearest chair and plopped down into it.  
  
"You should relax Princess." Kakkarot said as he entered the control room. "We will be contacting Vegetasei soon, ummm,...."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked as she looked at Kakkarot's worried face.  
  
"Ummm,...once we fix the communicator and found the right coordinates to father's scouter.  
  
"And when is that?" Bulma asked her voice trembling.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a couple of weeks, months, a year. Heh heh" Kakkarot laughed nervously.  
  
"Kakkarottttttttttttttttttt!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* 2 weeks later *~*~  
  
The ship, that the escaping Saiyans had took is started to land on a small planet in the solar system. Bulma walked over to the nearby window and stared at the planet that they are suppose to hide. It is a bluish, greenish planet. Bulma awed as they came closer to the planet. It is very beautiful. Such nice colors. She never seen a planet with this kind of color, Planet Vegetasei is a red planet, no color.  
  
"It's beautiful." she whispered as she sensed Kakarott neared her.  
  
"It is isn't it?" he asked. Bulma nodded. "This is going to be our home, in the mean time." he assured. Bulma nodded again. "We will be landing anytime, please prepare yourself," Kakarott said as too stared at the planet.  
  
"What planet is this?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of the planet.  
  
"Planet Earth, your majesty."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Vegetasei *~*~   
  
A shadow crept into the walls of the North palace. It found it's way to a room, it watches as Lord Anthony, spoke with Freiza.  
  
"Where is the Lady Bernadette?" Freiza hissed as he sat down on the royal throne, Zarbon followed him and stood beside him. Lord Anthony kneeled in front of the purple lizard.  
  
"She is dead." Lord Anthony said coldly.  
  
"Who, killed her?" Freiza asked amused. Zarbon smirked, he like Freiza's torturing too much.  
  
"I did."   
  
"Very Good, Lord Anthony." he smirked.  
  
"Your praise, is mostly gracious, your highness." Lord Anthony said as he bowed his head, never looking at Freiza.  
  
"What of the dear Queen?"  
  
"She is in the dungeon, as we speak your majesty. Would you like to keep her?" he asked as he finally looked into Freiza's cold eyes.  
  
"Yes." he hissed. "Take her to my ship." he said afterwards.  
  
"Yes Master Freiza." Lord Anthony said.  
  
"What of the dear King, then?" Freiza asked, this time, seriously.  
  
"I killed him myself."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Earth *~*~  
  
There is a small beach located in the middle of the sea. A hut is placed right smacked in the middle  
  
"Hey!" a blue haired girl wearing a two piece bikini shouted at her bald boyfriend. "Krillen! Gimme back my ball!" she whined.  
  
"Awww,... Marron! Don't be such a baby." Krillen said as he tossed back her beach ball.   
  
"Yo! Guys!" a guy with a scar on his cheek and across his eye came out of the hut and called at the happy couple. "Chichi finished cooking the barbeque. S'time to eat!" he called as he ran back into the hut.  
  
"Let's go!" Krillen said as he motioned for Marron to go in with him.  
  
"Hey Guys!" a girl with raven haired greeted as the couple entered the hut.  
  
"Hey, Chi!" Krillen greeted.  
  
"What do you guys want?" a little pig dressed in blue shorts and a plain white shirt asked.  
  
"What do you have Oolong?" Marron asked as she sat down on the couch, near the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Puar! What do we have?" Oolong called into the kitchen.  
  
"We have baby back ribs, barbeque, and stake." a floating, blue, naked cat said.  
  
"Try the babyback." an old man dressed in a blue Hawaiian polo shirt and white plain shorts. "It tastes goooood, ba-by!" he laughed maniacally.  
  
"Oohhhh!" Marron said disgustingly. "Perverted old man, you are, Master Roshi!" she scolded.  
  
"What a bitch." a blonde haired girl whit a yellow and white striped tube top with blue jeans whispered to a guy with three eyes who wore a white plain sleeveless shirt and green pants.  
  
"You can say that again." a kid, who looks like a mime, with a plain white sleeveless shirt and blue pants agreed as he joined into the conversation.  
  
"Hey Chaotzu!" the blonde girl and three eyed guy greeted.  
  
"Hey Launch! Hey Tien!" Chaotzu greeted.  
  
Chichi gave everybody their food and she walked to the end of the hut and stared at the view in front of her. She noticed that a their was some kind of dot in the air, which looked like a shooting star. But when it neared she gasped. It was a spaceship!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: There you go! Chapter 16 of FOREVER! Tell me what you think.  
  
Review!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V   
  
V  
  
V 


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting

A/N: Finally! I have heard from one of my best reviewers: Shades of Crimson!   
  
T.Y Shades of Crimson, if your reading this.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Meeting  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Chichi screamed as she watch the approaching ship crash land on the nearby island. When everybody heard her scream they ran over to her and gasped as they watch the ship land.  
  
"What the heck is that!?" Launch asked, as her eyes bulged out of surprise and shock all mix together.  
  
"A space ship." Krillen whispered.  
  
"We gotta check it out." Yamucha said bravely.  
  
"Yeah! It's probably another world domination people." Tien said.  
  
"Ya think Piccolo sensed that?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Dunno!" Master Roshii said. "But Yamucha's right. We gotta check it out."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"YOU COULD'VE LANDED A LITTLE SOFTER, YOU IDIOT!" Nappa shouted at Kakarott as he helped the Princess to her feet after they all fell to the floor because of Kakarott's hard landing.  
  
"WELL, SO-RRY!" Kakkarot gasped. "I BET YOU COULD'VE DONE BETTER!"  
  
"I CERTAINLY COULD'VE!" Nappa shouted back. Bulma growled as she listen to the two Saiyan's argument.  
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed after she couldn't take it any more. "You both did a good job, okay?" she sighed then smiled at the two Saiyan's.   
  
"Yeah! Your right Princess . I'll try and–." he stopped in mid sentence as he noticed something.  
  
"What?" Nappa asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked next. "Are yo–." she too, stopped in mid sentence as she too notice something.  
  
"What's wrong with the two of you?" Nappa asked worriedly.  
  
"Somebody's coming." Kakarott said seriously. Nappa put on her scouter and pressed a few buttons. It is true. About 7 people are coming towards them, and it seems that three of them are flying and the other 3 are being carried. Then the other one that's approaching them is coming from a different direction. The scouter told him that they finally landed in front of their ship.  
  
"Let's go out and welcome them. Or maybe they'll welcome us." Bulma said as she opened the Spaceship's door. She walked out of the spaceship, wearing her armor and her long blue cape. Nappa and Kakkarot following closely behind her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yamucha landed with Chichi in his arms, Krillen landed with Marron over his arms and Tien landed carrying Launch in his arms. A green man with a white cape on landed close to where they had landed.  
  
"Hiya Piccolo!" Marron chimed. Piccolo sneered at her which made Marron hide behind Krillen.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" Launch asked as she pointed to the giant round space ship in front of them.  
  
"It's clearly a space ship." Chichi said as she walked away from Yamucha. (A/N: Okay, in this fic Chichi and Yamucha are cousins.)  
  
"Yes. But what's inside it?" Piccolo asked as he advanced into it. He stopped in his tracks as they heard a whirring sound. They watched as the spaceship's door opened in slow motion.   
  
The earthlings watch as three figures carefully walked down the levered door. They gasped. There is a girl in the middle, on both her sides are two 6 foot seven men. One's bald and the other has hair sticking out in different directions. They looked at the person in the middle, a girl, with blue striking hair, porcelain skin, a great shape of a body and a very strikingly beautiful face. Yamucha gasped as he watched the fallen angel carefully advance towards them.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Piccolo screamed.  
  
"Yeah! IF YOU CAME HERE FOR TROUBLE, THEN YOU BETTER FORGET IT! CAUSE WE, ARE THE EARTH'S SPECIAL FORCES!" Yamucha said bravely, almost mockingly at the uninvited guests.  
  
"Moron!" Bulma whispered as she advanced at the earthlings by herself. "We did not come here to destroy your planet."  
  
"Then what are you all here for?" Krillen squeaked.  
  
"You do not need to be afraid,...." Bulma said.  
  
"Krillen." Krillen introduced.  
  
"Krillen, we came here to hide from monsters who took over our planet." Bulma explained.  
  
"M-monsters?" Yamucha stuttered.  
  
"Yes Monsters." Kakkarot said as he joined in to the conversation. "My name is Kakkarot, I am the personal guard of the royal prince of our Planet. This here is Nappa, the Princess's personal guard. And this is the Princess Bulma, the south princess of our planet." Kakarott introduced. Everybody gasped as they looked at the blue haired beauty.  
  
"Wow! A princess." Yamucha whispered. "No doubt about that."  
  
"Hi!" Marron said cheerfully. All heads whipped towards her and watch her smile like an idiot. "I'm Marron! And this is my boy friend Krillen." she giggled. "This cutie here is Yamucha and that old goose over there is his cousin Chichi." she giggled again. Chichi growled and launched at her but before she could reach her Tien had hold her down.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" she screamed.  
  
"Please ignore her! It's her time of the month." Marron giggled. Chichi growled even more and her face went red as she tried to struggle from Tien's grip. The saiyans raised a brow in question. "Now where was I?" Marron thought as she tapped the side of her chin. "Oh yeah! That other cute guy who's holding the old lady down is Tien and that's his fat girlfriend Launch." she finished as she smiled sweetly. Launch's face turned bright red. Either it's on her anger or her embarrassment. She launched at her but Yamucha held her back.  
  
"Geez Marron, shut up." Krillen said.  
  
"Fine!" Marron said as tears formed on her eyes. "If you say so." she whispered. Krillen sighed, he hates it when she gives him the sorry- puppy-look on her face.  
  
"It's alright Marron." Krillen sighed again.  
  
"Really?" Marron piped as the tears went away.  
  
"Yes." Krilled sighed once more. Bulma raised a brow, she is definitely not gonna like this chick.  
  
"Anyways,...." Piccolo said as he tried to ignore the arguing humans. "How can we trust you?" he asked. "What if those 'monsters' go here and ruined our peace?"  
  
"To trust us? I don't know." Bulma said. "But if you are worried that they will find us, you are wrong. They believe that we re dead." she smirked. "A Namek like you should have a way through complicated things like this."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What of your daughter, Lord Anthony?" Freiza asked, almost excitedly. Lord Anthony gulped. He may have killed his own wife, but he will never sacrifice his daughter to this tyrant. That is why he let them get away,...  
  
*  
  
~*~* Flashback*~*~  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU PASS!" King Vegeta screamed as he formed a large ki ball on his palm, ready to fire it at Lord Anthony. Lord Anthony ignored him and watched as the space ship, his daughter is on, blasted off into space.  
  
"I may have let them go. But I will find them." he said as he took of his eyes from the almost disappearing ship. "And I will make sure that you are dead!" he said as he flew straight at him.  
  
~*~* End of Flashback *~*~  
  
*  
  
"We couldn't find her." he stated.  
  
"WHAT?" Freiza screamed as he stood up from the throne.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Freiza, but I will make sure that we find her." Lord Anthony said nervously.  
  
"YOU HAD BETTER! IF NOT! IT WILL BE OUR HEAD ANTHONY!" he screamed as he stormed out of the room, Zarbon following closely behind him.  
  
The shadow that had been following them growled and left the room, heading to his hideout.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Alright!" Piccolo said as he took his hand off of Bulma's head. She had suggested that it will be better if he just read her mind, since Namek's have does kind of abilities. "What they say is true." Piccolo said afterwards.  
  
"So they are in danger?" Marron asked worriedly. Piccolo nodded. "Awww! You poor babies." she cooed. Bulma twitched her upper lip. She is definitely not gonna like this girl.  
  
"So why don't you guys stay over our house?" Krillen suggested.  
  
"Yes. Some of us, still don't trust you, so we think that you should stick with us to keep an eye on you." Tien said.  
  
"Yeah!" Yamucha agreed as he started advancing towards Bulma. He put his arms around her and smiled at her. Nappa and Kakkarot narrowed their eyes at him. Carefully watching his every move. "You are gonna like Earth baby, and trust me, girls would die to be in your position." he said.  
  
"And which position is that? Being a princess or being your whore?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Either." Yamucha stated back. He's not going to let her win this battle. Bulma grabbed the wrist that is on top of her shoulders and lightly put pressure on it. Yamucha squeaked.  
  
"I am a noble Princess. I would rather die than have anything to do with you." she said as he flipped him over and dropped him into the ground. "Especially not a lower class, wannabe earthling like you." she sneered as she walked her way back to the ship, Nappa followed closely behind her, leaving Kakkarot with the earthlings.  
  
"That's waht you get for being such a hentai!" Launch scolded.  
  
"Really, Yamucha! You spend too much time with Master Roshii." Chichi added. Chichi looked at the Saiyan that was left behind. She blushed, he is quiet handsome, very handsome. She blushed even more as he caught her looking at him. She looked away. Kakkarot smirked. 'Earthlings, are they always this silly?' he asked himself as he too blushed when he saw her great features. Not as beautiful as the Princess Bulma, but he can see that she is more beautiful in the inside than the outside.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Yeah right! Little did he know that there's a leaving creature with pan inside of her. Anyway's tell me what you think. Review please.! Oh! And PICTURE PERFECT, Coming out earlier than expected.  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V   
  
V  
  
V 


	18. Chapter 18: Spending Time On Earth

Forever  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Spending Time on Earth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Bulma screamed at the annoying earthling.  
  
"Aww! Come on Babe." Yamucha cooed at her. Bulma growled at him and walked her way back to the "room" where the earthlings gave her. She quickly slammed the door before Yamucha can even make an attempt to come inside her room.  
  
"Aww! Come on!" he said as he started banging on the door. He stopped when somebody tapped him on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and gasped. "H-hey big guy! Wassup!?" he stuttered nervously.  
  
"I suggest you leave the Princess alone. If you know what's good for you." Nappa warned.  
  
"S-sure," he said as he inched away from the hallway and ran down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Nappa watched him go, as he disappeared from his sight he lightly knocked on the door. The door opened roughly to reveal and angry and flushed face of the young Princess.  
  
"Princess?" Nappa said as he stared at her angry face. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I will not last another day with that annoying earthling." she whispered under her breath with great anger. Nappa gulped and nodded his head.  
  
"I will make sure that he leaves you alone, your majesty." he bowed. "But the earthlings said that it is time for dinner."  
  
"Alright," she said as she held her head with the end of her palm. "I'll be right down." she said.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." he said as he walked away from her and headed down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Kakarott?" Nappa called as he reached downstairs.  
  
"Yes?" Kakarott answered.  
  
"Have you contacted the base?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet." Kakarott said as he tried clicking on a few buttons on his lap top.  
  
"The Princess is very upset." Nappa said. As he said this everybody on the room had started listening.  
  
"And why is that?" Kakarott asked as he continued typing with a smirk on his face. "Is it because of the earthling? Or our real problem?" he asked his smirk still on his face.  
  
"Both." Nappa said, almost to Yamucha. "So somebody had better stay away from her." he growled. Yamucha gulped.  
  
Kakkarot was about to tell Nappa something when he felt the Princess come down from upstairs. He looked at the stairs for a moment, and Nappa did the same. They watched as the Princess slowly advance towards them.  
  
"Princess?" Nappa called.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"A-are you alright?" Nappa stuttered.  
  
A man with a white beard and had his shades on while he watch the three Saiyans. He don't know how strong they are. But he could definitely tell that the young Princess far stronger that the bald one and the other young man, is a about as strong as the Princess. He smirked, he had never had such a beautiful guest in his house. He started laughing like a drunk idiotic person.   
  
Everybody stopped their conversation as they stared at the old man.  
  
"What's he's problem?" Tien asked.  
  
"He's probably day dreaming again." Chaotzu answered.  
  
"Probably." Tien said  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* VEGETASEI *~*~  
  
"Well?" Vegeta growled. "What did you find out?" he asked his guard. He watched him as his guard kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Not much Prince Vegeta." Toma said. "But I did found out that,... the Princess's mother, Lady Bernadette is dead." he said.  
  
"What else? What of my mother? My father? And Bulma? Have you heard anything from her?" he asked as he started getting angry again.  
  
"Your mother, is dead." he announced. Vegeta sucked in a breath full of air as he accepted the news, he held his face with his hands as he started to hold back tears.  
  
"Your father my Prince, is also dead." he said after Vegeta calmed down a bit. Vegeta did the same earlier when he accepted his mother's death.   
  
"ANTHONY!" Vegeta growled, his hand still held his face. "YOU WILL PAY!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and started powering up. "You will pay!" he growled once more. "AND FREIZA TOO!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he powered up in a higher level.  
  
Bardock, Radditz and Turles burst into the room as they felt the Prince's power higher up into a newer level. Toma and the Saiyans stared in horror as the Prince powered up, his hair, flashing gold, his eyes, turning into an aqua color. But then, he started breathing heavy and he started to lower his power level down.  
  
"Holy Shit." Radditz whispered.  
  
"W-was that?" Turles stuttered. Bardock growled.  
  
"He needs a boost." he said. "He was that close." he whispered  
  
"Close to what?" Radditz and Turles asked together as they watch the Prince left the room, heading to his room, well Bulma's room.  
  
"To being a Super Saiyan." Toma said as he stood up.  
  
"S-SUPER SAIYAN?" Turles and Radditz shouted in unison.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" Turles asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Prophecy said that the 13th son of the Vegetasei's royal family is the chosen one." Bardock continued for Toma.  
  
"So Prince Vegeta's destined to be a Super Saiyan?" Radditz asked. Toma and Bardock nodded their heads.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta entered the room and plopped down on the bed. He growled at himself. In just one day his parents are dead and his fiancé is missing. He growled at himself even more. 'Bulma,...' he thought as he grasped his knuckles together. 'I swear, I will find you.' he thought. 'I will not le them take you away from me.' he thought as he stood up and walked over to the balcony. 'I will protect you, I promise. Forever.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? What cha' think? Tell me what you think and Review Me!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	19. Chapter 19: Troubles

DISCLAIMER: IDO NOT OWN DBZ,...you know the rest,....blahblahblah,....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated for so long. But that reviewer who reviewed me, telling me what I should do to my stories and making me make it long again, my business to do anything I want with my story, plus, he/she wanted me to take of the st*rs my business, again. and here I am blabbing about it again. So sorry for you guys to catch me in such a bad mood. I tried not to make all of these capitalize, and succeeded yey!Anyways,...enjoy Chapter 19,...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Troubles  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"YOU TRAIN?"   
  
"Yes!," Bulma screamed. "Why is it so hard to believe that?"   
  
"Y-you're a girl!" Yamucha stuttered  
  
"So?" Chichi said as she joined in the conversation. The whole gang were eating dinner when Master Roshii brought up his the training on summer. "I train too!" she stated.  
  
"Yeah, but your not as pretty as she is." Yamucha mumbled, but loud enough for everybody to hear.  
  
"You-" Chichi said as she got up from her seat. Yamucha saw this and stood up from his own seat. "Bastard." Chichi finished as she chased Yamucha around the dinner table.  
  
Bulma laughed, a real laugh, not a pretend laugh. Nappa and Kakkarot watch her from across the table with disbelief.  
  
"Princess?" Nappa asked in disbelief. Bulma stopped laughing and stared at her companions.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh---are you alright?" Nappa asked with full concern on his voice. Bulma raised a brow, when she finally got what they were talking about the smile on her face disappeared and was exchanged by a sad frown.  
  
'Vegeta,....' she thought as she continued hearing the loud screams Yamucha and Chichi are making and the laughs of their friends.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"Your majesty please," Bardock pleaded. "Calm down." he said as he watch the Prince stood in front the South Palace's throne.  
  
"CALM DOWN?" he growled as he started pacing back and fort. "YOU LEFT MY FATHER'S SIDE! YOU NEVER TRIED TO PROTECT YOUR QUEEN! MY WHOLE FAMILY'S DEAD! AND YOU SENT BULMA OUT THERE IN SPACE WITH TWO IDIOTS AND WITHOUT COMMUNICATION!" he screamed as he pointed in the blasted hole in the roof to the stars of Vegetasei. "TO ADD IT ALL UP, OUR PLANET'S BEEN TAKEN OVER BY TWO MAD MEN AND WE HAVE NO WARRIORS TO HELP US FIGHT THEIR ARMY!" he continued screaming. "AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?"  
  
Bardock bowed his head, ashamed that he had failed to protect the royal family. He lifted his head to catch the Prince bowed his head as he plopped down into the throne.  
  
"Your Majesty,..." Bardock said as an idea popped in his head.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
"People of Vegetasei are always on your side," he said. "We sneak in and tell them that you are alive. They will be on your side, till they die." he stated.  
  
"Yes,...but I know Anthony."  
  
"What do you mean by that your Majesty?" he asked  
  
"He'd probably tell them that I turned my back against them and told them that I told Freiza all the information about Vegetasei." he said. Bardock bowed his head once more. The Prince made sense.  
  
"Then what are we suppose to do?" Bardock asked  
  
"Get the rest."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"DAAANG!" everybody exclaimed as they watch Bulma and Nappa trained together.  
  
"I gotta admit the girl got some moves!" Chichi said as they continued watching them, their mouths dropped open in amazement.  
  
"So what!?" Marron pointed out. "She got the moves, but she ain't got the body." she said as she started twirling around showing off her 'curves'. Everybody rolled their eyes and continued watching the fight, except for Master Roshii and Yamucha who continued watching Marron dance around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN IT!" Bulma screamed as she started building up her power lever to a higher point. Nappa watched in horror as he checked the Princess's power level grow higher and higher through his scouter.  
  
"P-princess?" he stuttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakkarot has his arms crossed and is leaning on the Kami house a few feet away from the group as he watch in amazement.   
  
"Holy Shit." he whispered as he continued watching her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WATCH OUT NAPPA!" Bulma screamed as she stopped rising her power level. "CAUSE HERE I COME!" she screamed as she blasted towards him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo watch from an island, 10 miles away from the island where the training took place. A sweat gently ran down to his cheek from his forehead as he sense the training reach to their highest points. He was still not sure if they could be trusted, the Princess is so powerful, more stronger than he is. All of them are so powerful, he didn't know if they could stop them if they turned their backs against them. But what scares him the most is that there is another monster out there who is far stronger than all of them put together, including the Saiyans. What if that monster comes here and started destroying the place? He couldn't bare to watch this planet go down by a tyrant who has no right live. He growled at his thoughts as he continued to meditate. But his concentration was always cut short as he felt the Princess's powers go higher and higher every second she fought. But what bugs him the most right now is Kakkarot.  
  
Yes, Kakkarot. The goofy guy, innocent face Saiyan. He may look very peaceful and kind. But what if he get's mad? Will he show his real strength to everybody? But the big question is, is he stronger than the Princess? Cause if he is, then he doesn't know how to stop them if they do turn their backs against us?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Good News your Majesty." Turles said as he entered the throne room. Vegeta sat on the throne, his chin atop his palm.   
  
"What?"  
  
"The East Prince and Princess are still alive." he announced excitedly. This is definitely good news.  
  
"So?" he asked again, not intimidated by the news.  
  
"We located them hiding under an underground base they made years ago." he announced once more.   
  
"And your point is?" he asked still not seeing the whole point to the so called great news.  
  
"They have people with them, Elites, first class, second class and third class warriors." he said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Vegeta raised his head up from his palm. "How many?" he asked.  
  
"About 5,000 of them are still alive."  
  
"And how many again are captured?"  
  
"10 million."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*Somewhere in the North Palace*~*~ (A/N: Remember this is where Vegeta lives.)  
  
"I have to get out of here!" a voice whispered in the dark. "I have to stop Anthony from doing this. If all Quadrant Kings signed the papers, he is officially Ruler of Vegetasei." he said as he tried to break free from the laser shield that kept him in prison. "I must warn everybody what they are up to." he said as he tried to blast the shield, but to no avail. "I mustn't give up!" he exclaimed as he tried to catch his breathing. "I MUST GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed in the top of his lungs as he powered up to break the cell.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami:This story keeps getting weirder and weirder, huh?  
  
Chibi Vegeta: I don't care. I'm the hero, anyways. Chibi Aoi Megami gives him a death glare  
  
Chibi Bulma: You guys act like little kids!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: We are little kids, girl.  
  
Chibi Bulma: Shut up!  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: Now, now children. We don't use bad language in here. Chibi Vegeta and Bulma gives Chibi Aoi Megami a warning glare  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Anyways,...  
  
Chibi Bulma: Yeah! Something weird is going on in your story.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Yeah! Who the hell is the West Prince and Princess?  
  
Chibi Bulma: Vegeta! Aren't you listening?! It's the East Prince and Princess. the West Princess is Aya. Remember? And who's the guy who's talking in the end?  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: Well,...that for me and the big Aoi Megami to know. sinister laugh  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Girl! You betta tell me now, or, or,...  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: Or what?smirks evilly  
  
Chibi Vegeta: OR I'LL BLAST YOU STRAIGHT TO THE NEXT WORLD!  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: If you do that, who's going to finish you heroic story? smirks more evilly  
  
Chibi Vegeta: BITCH! gets up from seat and started advancing towards Chibi Aoi Megami  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: Aughhh! starts running away   
  
Chibi Vegeta: Chibi Vegeta starts chasing her with a ki blast in one palm  
  
Chibi Bulma: Chibi Bulma shakes her head CHIBI AOI MEGAMI!  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: WHAt? flies in the air after Vegeta sent a ki blast towards Chibi Aoi Megami  
  
Chibi Bulma: What's gonna happen next time?  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: gasp CHIBI VEGETA FREEZE! lifts arm in the air to stop Chibi Vegeta from attacking  
  
Chibi Vegeta: froze in mid air while screaming as he held up a ki blast   
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: Next Time on Forever. You get to know who the secret persons are and somebody falls in love with Vegeta.  
  
Chibi Bulma/Vegeta: WHAT!!??!!??  
  
Chibi Aoi Megami: Okay you can go now Chibi Vegeta  
  
Chibi Vegeta: continued chasing Chibi Aoi Megami  
  
Chibi Bulma: sigh's then sweat dropped as she watch Chibi Vegeta chase Chibi Aoi Megami  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know, corny, but I can't help myself. My brother made me type it, and we both kept on laughing. Anyways,... sorry to have kept ya'll waiting for so long, I know,...short chapter, but next one will be coming out, and it's gonna be a long one. 


	20. Chapter 20: Prince and Princess of the E...

Forever  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Prince and Princess of the East  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta 18  
  
Bulma 16  
  
Radditz 20  
  
Bardock 45  
  
Toma 45  
  
Turles 17  
  
Kakkarot 17 (A/N: Remember Turles and Kakkarot are twins, on this story.)  
  
Yamucha 18  
  
Chichi 16  
  
Marron 16  
  
Krillen 18  
  
Launch 17  
  
Tien 18  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Where are they?" Vegeta asked as he and Turles walked down the empty and ruined hallway of the South Palace.  
  
"Still in the East, Your Majesty." Bardock said as he, Turles and Radditz walked behind their aggravated Prince.  
  
"Call them." he ordered as they reached an open, blasted roof.  
  
"Yes your majesty." the trio said as the all powered up and flew to the direction of the East.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Have you find a way to contact them?" Bulma asked. Kakkarot is hunched over their spaceship controls as he tried to type the destination of his message.  
  
"Not yet Princess," he said as he continued typing something. "I'm just scared that if I send this message to every communications in our planet, your father might read it and find us here."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bardock, Turles and Radditz flew above Vegetasei, with a careful watch in the air for Anthony's elite soldiers.   
  
"There it is!" Radditz pointed to the ruins of the East Palace.  
  
"Where are they?" Turles asked as he scanned the place below.  
  
"Underground." Radditz said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go." Bardock said as he started flying lower towards the palace.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Somebody's coming." a young teenager said with long raven hair that goes down to the top of his shoulders.  
  
"Who?" a blonde girl asked with the same features as the young teenager.  
  
"I don't know yet." he said. "Stay here." he commanded as he exited the half dimmed room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Somebody's coming out." Turles stated as he punched a few buttons on his scouter.  
  
"Who?" Radditz asked.  
  
"Prince Juunanago of the East."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Juunanago reached the outside of the palace and stared at the sky above. He noticed three figures coming towards him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed as he watch them landed in front of him. When he saw the strangers faces more clearly, he gasped.  
  
"Prince Juunanago." Bardock greeted as he and his sons bowed in front of the Prince.  
  
"Bardock," he gasped. "Is that you?" he asked still in disbelief.  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
"I-We thought you were dead." he said. Bardock and his son's head shot up, shocked as ever.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" Vegeta growled as he sat down on the South Palace's throne.  
  
"We have returned your majesty." Bardock's voice loomed over the throne room.  
  
"We're have you been," he asked as he rested his cheek over his palm as he watch Bardock and Turles enter the room. "What took you so long?"  
  
"We have brought the rest of the remaining Saiyans with us." Turles explained.  
  
"Where are they?" Vegeta asked, never changing his features.  
  
"In the dining hall, your majesty." Turles said.  
  
"Where is Radditz?" Vegeta asked afterwards.  
  
"He is with the Saiyans," Bardock answered. "Half of them are injured." he explained afterwards. Vegeta nodded his head.  
  
"Where is the East leader?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Right here, your majesty." a voice said. Vegeta scanned the room and his eyes fell on the entrance of the throne room. A man with raven hair that goes down over his shoulders and a girl who is about the same age as he is with the same features except with blonde hair entered the room. Vegeta smirked. Bardock and Turles left the room, heading for the dining hall to help Radditz with the injured Saiyans.  
  
The famous Twin East. They are famous for their fighting abilities. They say that they fight as one, and with enormous powers, especially when together. But of course their powers cannot match Vegeta's. For that he is sure.  
  
"Juunanago." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Prince Vegeta." Juunanago said following Vegeta's gesture. They both stared at each other for what seems like hours, battling each other through their eyes, waiting to see who would give up and turn away. Their fight was interrupted by a low growl.  
  
"Stop being such little kids! We are in a dangerous situation here you know!" Juunanago's blonde haired companion growled. She stared at the both of them. Her eyes stopped a the Prince of Vegetasei. What Aya said was true. He is handsome. With his hair that stood out like flames, his dark onyx eyes, that when he looks at you it seems that he is looking through your soul. He is handsome. She smirk. He is gonna be hers.  
  
"Very sorry dear sister," Juunanago apologized. "Prince Vegeta," Juunanago called for Vegeta's attention. "Let me introduce you to my 10 minutes older siste.." he grinned as he noticed the angry look his sister is giving him. "Princess Juuhachigo of the East." he announced.   
  
Vegeta looked over to the Princess. She has long silky blonde hair that goes down on top of her shoulders, sharp and cold green eyes, she wore an armor that fit through her body perfectly. 'Bulma.' he thought. The Princess of the East reminded him a lot about Bulma. He growled at himself and stood up from the throne.  
  
"I don't care who the fuck she is." Vegeta growled under his breath. "What's important right now is for you to tell me what you learned from the battle that happened about a month ago."  
  
"Of course." Juunanago said, dismissing the fact that he just ignored his lovely sister. He couldn't blame him. He understands how he feels. He's the only one left of the royal family. His dreams since he was a young boy was to become the great King of Vegetasei. But all of his dreams went crashing down because of Freiza and Lord Anthony. That traitor. He would like to get his hands on him and his daughter for betraying Vegetasei.  
  
Juuhachigo watch in silence at the two of them. Every time Vegeta get's angry, she started to like him even more.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Where is it?' a shadow asked himself as he rummage through the dungeons control room. He suddenly stopped as he heard a slight crash and a loud moan. But in the dungeon? After the battle everything was destroyed and probably all of the prisoners are set free. Who could be hiding in the dungeon?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? What cha think? Review Please!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	21. Chapter 21: Hiding

FOREVER  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Hiding  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Chikyuu *~*~ (A/N: I don't know the spelling correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
Bulma sat on her empty bedroom as he searched the Vegetasei's communication system. Numbers of communication codes appeared on the screen, she checked all of it one by one. She stopped. 'Wait a second.' she thought as she stopped her searching and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. She then grabbed her calculator from her capsule bag and started looking for the communication codes that starts with the number 8.  
  
When she finally found the 8's she started looking for the next number to eight: 3. When she finally found it she smirk. She scribbled the codes down on her paper; #834382; Vegeta. She smiled she broke the codes. Every codes spells a name of the warrior you are looking for. Bulma grabbed her scouter and searched for her number in the communication system. She looked for 2 then 8 then she checked if her scouter number is the same in the Communication system. She smiled once more. It's in there and she finally broke the code. She will get to see Vegeta again. She started jumping up and down on her bed. She have to tell Kakkarot and Nappa. She was about to exit her room when suddenly she stopped with a great thought on her head. 'Why not surprise them?' she thought as she giggled in excitement. She grabbed her scouter and punched in Vegeta's code.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"The down fall of King Vegeta." Juunanago said, as he sighed. "That is what he tells the courts."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"He says that Bardock and his sons are dead," he informed. "He also said that you died in your space pod on your way home by Freiza, and he said that he a Lord Saiyan had finally beaten the King of Vegetasei."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Vegeta asked, pain striking him every time Juunanago tells him what happened after the battle.  
  
"I sent a spy."  
  
"What else did you hear?"  
  
"Nothing else, that you already know." he answered. "What are we going to do with Lord Anthony your majesty?" Juunanago asked.  
  
"Kill him." Vegeta growled as he stared on the floor.  
  
"What of her daughter?" Juunanago asked. Vegeta's head shot up.  
  
"What of Bulma?"  
  
"Aren't you going to kill her, too?" he asked. Vegeta growled.  
  
"WE WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER!" Vegeta snapped.   
  
'Spare a traitor?' Juunanago thought as he stared at the Prince wide eyed in disbelief.   
  
Juuhachigo who is still in the room started feeling uneasy as the me started arguing once more. She stopped listening to the both of them as she heard a faint beep in the air. She looked around for the source of the light noise and her cold green eyes stopped in a table, fifty feet away from the throne. 'A message for the Prince?' she thought. She was about to tell them about th escouter but decided not too hen she looked at them, anger still in their faces. Vegeta's face scared her, but at the same time made him look handsome to her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Vegeta,' Bulma thought as she bit her thumb nail. 'Why aren't you answering?' she thought. Suddenly the beeping starts and she heard noises and screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"SHE IS A TRAITOR!" Juunanago screamed.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as she heard fain noises, the scouter must've automatically went to the speaker.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"SHE IS LORD ANTHONY'S DAUGHTER," Juunanago screamed again. "ANOTHER TRAITOR IN THE FAMILY!" he shouted. Vegeta growled.  
  
"You have no proof." Vegeta whispered.  
  
" She is a traitor. She will betray us just like her father betrayed us."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma could hardly hear what Vegeta's saying. The guy who called her a traitor, who is he and why is Vegeta not defending her? Does Vegeta believe him? His silence and not defending her is her answer. She shut the her scouter down and lied down on her bed. She started sobbing and her sobbing turned to crying.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"WE MUST KILL HER TOO!" Juunanago demanded.  
  
"We will not do such thing." Vegeta argued.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, she is Lord Anthony's spawn. How can you trust her? Tell me that she will have the courage to kill her own father after betraying us."  
  
"She will not kill her father. I WILL." Vegeta growled.  
  
"But what if she turned her back against us? What of that?"  
  
"She will do no such thing." Vegeta whispered angrily.  
  
"How can you say that! Because of her father, Vegetasei falls down. Because of her father, the royal family is dead!" Juunanago argued to his best.  
  
"She will NOT! DO! SUCH THING!" Vegeta said more slowly and clearly.  
  
"How can you prove that!?"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE IS FUTURE QUEEN OF VEGETASEI!" Vegeta stated before leaving the throne room. Juunanago and Juuhachigo gasped, full shock plastered in their faces.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Father told us nothing about weddings." Juunanago told Bardock as he and Juuhachigo help them with the injured Saiyans.  
  
"Yes," Juuhachigo sighed in disappointment. "We were out in a mission." she stated. Juunanago nodded his head.  
  
"For a year," he continued. "We came back on June 9th a day before the attack."  
  
"And father, may have forgotten to tell us." Juuhachigo finished. Bardock nodded.  
  
"The Princess can be trusted." he stated after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm still not sure." Juunanago shook his head.  
  
"Suit yourself young Prince," Bardock said as he helped an injured Saiyan to his feet. "But all of us who is beside Prince Vegeta all the way believes in her." he said as he help the Saiyan to the regeneration tank.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Next Day on Chikyuu *~*~  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs to the living room still groggy from last night's crying. Kakkarot noticed Bulma's flushed face and her tire red eyes.  
  
"Something a matter Princess?" he asked worriedly. Bulma forced a smile.  
  
"No, nothing." she said as she started walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Did you find anything about the codes?" he asked. Bulma stopped in her tracks and stared at the floor beneath her.  
  
~*~* She is a traitor. *~*~ The man's voice echoed in her head. ~*~* She will betray us just like her father betrayed us!*~*~  
  
"No," she said with a sniff. "I found no information." she said as she entered the kitchen  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? Review Me Please!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V   
  
V  
  
V 


	22. Chapter 22: Surprised Guest

Forever  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Surprised Guest  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Vegetasei dungeon*~*~  
  
"Holy shit!" a figure said as he watch the bloodied form of another Saiyan.  
  
"Please help me." he moaned as he reach out his arm for help.  
  
"W-what do you want me to do your highness?"  
  
"Get me to the shipping docks."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*One Month Later*~*~  
  
"Bulma?" Chichi called as she knocked on the guest room where the Princess slept. She heard faint noises coming from her room and so she decided to see what was going on.  
  
"What?" Chichi heard her sniffed.  
  
"A-are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked from out side the room. She heard no answer. "Can I come in?" she asked afterwards.  
  
"Sure." Bulma sniffed. She watch as her door slightly opened and Chichi's head popped into view.  
  
"Hey!" Chichi greeted as she let herself in.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma greeted back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chichi asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Chichi asked. "Cause you've been acting really sad and weird for the past month."  
  
"Oh! And you haven't?" Bulma asked suspiciously with a smirk.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Chichi asked as she blushed bright red.  
  
"You know what I mean," Bulma said, the smirk still on her face. "You and my body guard had been really close, do you know?" she asked smirking even wider as she watch Chichi blush even more. Chichi and her had been good friends for the past month. Not to mention Chichi had been real close to Kakkarot for the past month. The are perfect for each other. Bulma smiled as Chichi ranted about the things she said, not being true.  
  
"Chi!" Bulma called. "You know I'm right." she said.  
  
"Shut up." Chichi mumbled.  
  
"Whatever Chi."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked shocked at Chichi's sudden outburst.  
  
"You're changing the topic." she stated. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she saw the smile on Bulma's face fade away.  
  
"Nothing." Bulma said as she shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well,...if you need to let it out I'm just here." Chichi smiled as she left the room. Bulma watch as her new friend leave the room. She sighed as the room went dark.  
  
"Vegeta." she whispered before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Vegeta!" 18's screech made Vegeta tremble.  
  
"What woman?" Vegeta growled as 18's blue eyes met his onyx ones.  
  
"Aren't you going to join me for dinner?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"You know what," Vegeta said, but stopped when she saw the sad look on 18's face. "Never mind." he said as he walked away from her.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called as she ran after him.  
  
Bardock watched as the Prince tried to outrun the blonde Princes. He laughed. 'Poor Prince.' he thought as he continued fixing the ship they we're suppose to use to leave Vegetasei for awhile.  
  
"Bardock!" he heard Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Y-yes your majesty?" Bardock stuttered at Vegeta's angry scream.  
  
"When will that ship be fixed?" he screamed as he tried to get away from the screeching Princess.  
  
"Vegeta! You are completely ignoring me!" 18 screamed.  
  
"Oh, you think so Bitch?" he screamed at her. He suddenly stepped back when he saw the hurt face in 18's face. Then tears started to form. 'Oh, brother.' Vegeta thought. 'Bulma never acts like this.' he thought as he watch the hurt Princess ran off to her room.  
  
"Fuck!" he hissed as he walked his way to Bardock and the unfixed spaceship.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Kakkarot!" Chichi screamed as she chased him around the beach near the Kami house.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" he defended himself. "I'm sorry." he said.  
  
Bulma watch the two with a big smile on her face. She sat on a bench that is located in the Kami house. Nappa is standing right behind her as if she were a prisoner. She laughed as she watch Chichi tackled Kakkarot to the sand. Waves hit them as they started laughing.  
  
Bulma sighed, she missed Vegeta so much. She's having a hard time if she either wanted to contact him or not. Her thoughts stopped when she felt a strong energy power approaching earth. She noticed that Kakkarot also stopped what he was doing and their eyes met with great fear.  
  
"Something wrong Princess?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Somebody's coming." she whispered.  
  
Nappa punched his scouter open and there it was a strong man with a high power level is approac him earth and will be there in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Who could it be?" Nappa asked. Bulma shrugged as she watch Kakkarot get up to his feet and pulled Chichi up and they both ran towards her and Nappa.  
  
"Somebody's coming." Tien burst out of the Kami house, Yamucha right behind him together with the rest of the gang. Kakkarot nodded.   
  
"I'll check it out." Kakkarot suggested.  
  
"I'll go with you." Bulma said.  
  
"Princess." Nappa scolded.  
  
"Princess, Nappa is right," Kakkarot said. "It is too dangerous."  
  
"Bulma," Chichi called as she grasped her new best friends shoulders. "Maybe you should stay." she suggested. Bulma ignored her as she took a step forward making Chichi's hands drop.  
  
"My order is followed at all times." she said looking at Kakkarot's eyes.  
  
"Bu--" Kakkarot reasoned but was cut off by Bulma's angry face.  
  
"And my order is that WE are going to check it out." she said angrily, Kakkarot just nodded.  
  
"Who and what is it?" Piccolo asked joining into the group.  
  
"It's coming from outer space," Kakkarot said as he look at the sun setting view in front of him, how he wish he could've enjoyed this moment with Chichi. He shook his head and continued thinking of where he thinks the ship would be landing.  
  
"Where is it landing then?" Tien asked. "Cause I'm coming with you."  
  
"And me too." Piccolo said.  
  
"I'm not sure." Kakkarot said as he continued calculating on his head.  
  
"Follow me." Bulma said in a low voice. All heads turned their heads at her.  
  
"You know where they landing Princess?" Nappa asked. Bulma just nodded, powered up and blast off into the sky, Kakkarot right behind her together with Nappa and Tien and Piccolo following them.  
  
"Good Luck." Chichi whispered as she gathered everybody to go inside where it is safe.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"VEGETA!" Juunanago's voice boomed all over in the doccking area in the South Palace.  
  
"What is it now?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO I CARE?" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
"YOU MADE HER CRY!" he stated.  
  
"YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER, WHY DO YOU ASK?"  
  
"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU MADE HER CRY!" Juunanago said.  
  
"WHY ASK ME, NOT HER?" Vegeta screamed losing his temper completely. Who does he think he is talking to him like that? He is the Prince of Saiyans and he only a lord's son, he has no right.  
  
"MY SISTER HAD DONE NOTHING BUT TO KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED AND HAPPY, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?" Juunanago screamed.  
  
"I NEVER ASKED HER TO DO SUCH THINGS FOR ME!" Vegeta screamed. "THE HELL DO I CARE IF SHE EVEN DIED IN FRONT OF ME." he said cold as ever.  
  
"Don't you have no heart?" Juunanago whispered this time. "My sister care for you so."  
  
"I don't give a shit." Vegeta spat. "I told you all once before, I already have a Queen." he said as he started walking away from him. Juunanago just watch him and sighed.  
  
"Prince Vegeta!"Toma called at the angry Prince.  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
"T-the ship is r-ready my Prince." Toma stuttered.  
  
"Get every Saiyan in the ship and prepare for our leave. If the twins won't go, leave them." he said rather coldly as he started walking towards the ship to go to his room, on the way there, Radditz and Turles joined him.  
  
"Make sure all the Saiyans are in the ship." Vegeta ordered. "Turles come with me." Vegeta ordered once more.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma, Kakkarot, Nappa, Piccolo, and Tien flew towards the direction of where they think that the large amount of energy is coming. In the distance they saw the white space pod blast landed on the mountains about a mile away from them.  
  
"There it is!" Tien said as he pointed to the smoking dust which is a part of the mountain.  
  
"Then lets go." Piccolo said as he blasted towards the smokey part of the mountain, the Saiyans and Tien following his suit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
All of them landed in front of a giant hole, located in the middle is a white space pod.   
  
"That's a Saiyan Space pod." Nappa whispered.  
  
Dread and worry grew on Bulma's face as she stared at the white space pod, she took a step backwards. Still nervous she watch as the door on the space pod slowly opened. She felt Nappa and Kakkarot slightly powered up watching their guard. She continued to step back and suddenly stop when she saw the door stopped and bloody red hands grasped each side of the pod. The dark figure slowly stepped out. Bulma gasped as the figure stared at her straight in the eye.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well how do you like it? Anyways a reviewer reminded me that if you want to be updated on my stories. E-mail me or send me a review that you wanted to be on my mailing list. Bye bye!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
l  
  
l   
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V   
  
V 


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise, Surprise, At Last

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, AND ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS,.... YA'LL KNOW THE REST.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hello!? Get ready, you'll like this Chapter (I hope). Tell me what you think on the end. And one last time on this story, IF YOU WANT TO BE ON MY "MAILING LIST" E-MAIL ME OR SEND ME REVIEW, WITH YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Surprise, Surprise, At Last   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: One of my reviewers got the right guess, to who they think the Surprise Guest is,... want to know the answer? Read Along,...............  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"KING VEGETA!" Nappa and Kakkarot screamed at the same time. They stared at the bloodied form of King Vegeta, he wore the same Armor he had worn since the war with Lord Anthony.  
  
"H-help." he gasped out as he fell to the ground and fainted. Kakkarot slid down to the hole, Nappa followed his suit. Bulma just stared. She didn't know if she's happy to see her second father alive or embarrassed at what her father did to the royal family.  
  
Piccolo and Tien watched as Kakkarot carried the bloodied form of another saiyan. Tien looked at the Princess, confused when she started backing up a few spaces away from the view. Bulma watched as Kakkarot flew above them.  
  
"Let's go." was all Kakkarot said as he blasted off into the air. Piccolo and Tien followed him. Bulma watched as Nappa slowly followed them, probably waiting for her. She watched as he stop in mid air and looked back at her.  
  
"Princess?" he called as he stared at her blank expressionless face. Bulma shook away her thoughts and flew towards Nappa.  
  
"Let's go." she said as she passed him and blasted away heading to the KAMI house.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"WOMAN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta screamed as he stomped out of the South Palace and headed to the ship.  
  
"Vegeta!" Juuhachigo growled. "Come back here!" she commanded as she followed him to the ship.  
  
"Is the ship ready?" Vegeta asked as he approach Bardock.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Bardock answered.  
  
"Is everybody inside?" Vegeta asked as Bardock nodded yes. "How many?" he asked.  
  
"50 Saiyans and 13 injured Saiyans." Bardock said as Vegeta nodded. "We're are we going your majesty?" Bardock asked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kakkarot placed the injured king on Bulma's bed in Bulma's request.  
  
"What now?" Kakkarot asked as he watch the group.  
  
"We try to heal the king." Nappa suggested. Bulma started backing away from the room, once everybody's attention was on the king she ran out of the Kami house and blasted into the air.  
  
~*~* 1 Hour later *~*~  
  
Kakkarot put the bandages down on the first aid kit and started cleaning up all of the mess he and Nappa did that are all scattered on the floor. A box located under the bed of the Princess caught his eyes. He grab the box from under the bed, and wondering what's inside, he opened the box and gasped. In it was all of the information and codes of every Saiyan in Vegetasei. He started rummaging into the box until he find a piece of paper he read it.  
  
"Vegeta; Code 834382" he raised his brows in confusion. "If the Princess has this all along, how come she didn't-" he thought aloud. "But what if-" he thought out loud again, then stopped. "Maybe she doesn't know." he thought aloud, once more. "Maybe I should surprise her, if it works." he told himself as he grab the code and went straight to his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kakkarot grabbed his scouter and punched in the code. The line on the code started beeping. 'It's working.' he thought. 'Just hope that it's a Saiyan that's on our side.' he hoped as he waited for somebody to answer.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Punching in the codes to Yardrat, Prince Vegeta" Bardock said as he typed in the coordination for the planet they are heading.  
  
"Go." Vegeta said as he rested his chin over his palm and his elbow rested on top of the arm chair, he is sitting on. Vegeta sat on the very top looking over at his Saiyan troops.  
  
"Waiting for command to launch." Toma said.  
  
"LAUN-" he stopped as he heard a faint beeping. 'What the hell?' he asked himself as he tried to find the source of the beeping.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" Toma called.  
  
"Wait." Vegeta whispered as he finally found the source of the beep. He grabbed his scouter that is located on the table near his chair.  
  
"Hello?" he whispered, not sure if he should answer it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"VEGETA!" Kakkarot screamed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kakkarot?" he whispered. Then a thought came into mind. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHERE'S BULMA?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH." he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO CONTACT ME!?" he asked. Everybody stared at the screaming Prince.  
  
"Dad," Turles called. "Kakkarot?" he asked.  
  
"Kakkarot must've found away." Bardock whispered, as everybody continued looking at the Prince. Juuhachigo stared at the Prince nervously.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Prince Vegeta, calm down."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?" he screamed. "FIVE FUCKING MONTHS, KAKKAROT." he continued. "I DID NOT SEE HER FACE FOR FIVE FUCKING MONTHS, THE ONLY ONE THAT'S LEFT IN ME." he screamed. "YOUR QUEEN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT." he screamed once more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I know how you feel, I'm sorry." Kakkarot apologized. "But we couldn't break the code that fast."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN." Vegeta said. "Where the hell are you?" Vegeta asked, more calmly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"In a planet called Chikyuu-sei." Kakkarot said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Chikyuu-sei?" Vegeta repeated. "Contact me agin later Kakkarot. Is that understood?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yes, My Prince." Kakkarot said as he heard the Prince signed off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Bardock," Vegeta called as he put his scouter down. "Change all course to Chikyuu-sei." he commanded. "Well?" Vegeta growled. "You heard me!" Vegeta growled. Bardock nodded and change all the course in the main computer.  
  
"Course changed to Chikyuu-sei, Prince Vegeta." Bardock said.  
  
"How many days will it take us to get there?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"In our weight, our ship and speed," he calculated. "For about 2 weeks sire." he informed.  
  
"2 weeks." Vegeta whispered. "Can you make it any more faster?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Nothing I can do, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta growled. "Launch us." he commanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Toma said as he pressed a big red button and the ship's engine whirred to life. Juuhachigo and Juunanago, stared outside the window of the ship and watch as they slowly lift off the ground.  
  
"Good bye for now." Juuhachigo whispered. "Our dear planet, Vegeta-sei."   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? Excited? Let me know. REMINDING YOU AGAIN, WANT TO BE ON MY MAILING LIST? E-MAIL ME OR SEND ME A REVIEW WITH YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANT TO BE ON MY MAILING LIST. Kay? ;-)  
  
Review!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l   
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	24. Chapter 24: How?

Forever  
  
Chapter 24  
  
How?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma landed on the island beach where the Kami house is located. She had been gone for about 3 hours already. She had thought everything over and over and had still find no solution on her problems. She slowly walked to the door and twisted the door knob open. She stepped right in only to find herself being stared by six pairs of eyes. Tien, Launch and Chaotzu are sitting around the round coffee table in the livingroom, Chichi, Yamucha and Master Roshii are sitting on the couch. The six of them stared at the Princess.  
  
"Bulma!" Chichi scolded.  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma smiled innocently.  
  
"Nappa and Kakkarot had been looking all over for you," Chichi said as she got up from her seat and placed both her fists on her hips. "They even send Krillen flying out there to look for you and they also sent Marron on her car to look for you in the city." Chichi explained.  
  
Bulma looked at her feet as she felt sorry. Chichi noticed this and walked over to Bulma, she hugged her friend and patted her on the back.  
  
"It's alright," Chichi comforted. "I know how you feel, with all your problem and all." she said as she let go of her and stared at her eyes.  
  
"I'm going up." Bulma whispered, and Chichi nodded in agreement. Chichi watched as Bulma slowly climb the stairs.  
  
Bulma kept her slowly pace as she walk in the hallway. She stopped as she saw her seven feet bodyguard in front of her. She smiled sheepishly and Nappa gave her a warning glare.  
  
"Princess?" Nappa called as he tried to contain his anger. It is inappropriate for a bodyguard to scream at the royal. Bulma sighed as her eyes met her feet again.  
  
"I'm sorry Nappa." Bulma whispered and Nappa's features softened.  
  
"You have no idea how worried we are." Nappa informed, in a low voice. "I know, I'm sorry." Bulma apologized again.  
  
"Just make sure, before you leave you tell us where you're going." Nappa said as he watch Bulma nodded in agreement. Nappa got out of her way as he watch the Princess slowly walk pass him. He noticed her stop. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Where is Kakkarot?" Bulma asked as she looked at her body guard straight in the eye.  
  
"He left," Nappa said. "He said something about codes and retrieving the King's pod and fixing it, together with our old ship." he finished.  
  
"Alright." Bulma said as she continued walking.  
  
Bulma twisted the door knob of the pink door that lead to her room. She slowly stepped in and saw the sleeping form of the King. She watch his chest as it slowly rise up and down. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She gasped as she saw him slowly opened his eyes. She took a step back not sure what to do. She opened her mouth to call Nappa but nothing came out.  
  
"My daughter." King Vegeta gasped out. More tears fell as Bulma ran towards the bed. She kneeled in front of him and held his hand on her own. She couldn't do it, she couldn't abandoned him.  
  
"Bulma." he said and smiled as he saw her smiling face.  
  
"King Vegeta." Bulma called out, she couldn't call him anything else.  
  
"What happened with father?" King Vegeta laughed as he watch Bulma smiled.  
  
"F-father." Bulma stuttered as she watch him close his eyes with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, w-what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You need to know the whole the truth anytime soon anyway." King Vegeta whispered.  
  
~*~* Flashback *~*~  
  
"ANTHONY, STAND BACK!" King Vegeta ordered as he held his guard together with the remaining soldiers, his faithful, reliable, warriors.  
  
"Stand in my way and you will be killed, Vegeta."L ord Anthony calmly said.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" King Vegeta yelled as he powered up. "YOU BETRAYED ALL OF US!" he screamed. "ALL OF VEGETASEI, YOUR PEOPLE," he continued. "AND YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" he finished.  
  
"My daughter, belongs to me!" Lord Anthony said ignoring King Vegeta's speech.  
  
"Your daughter belongs to no one." King Vegeta hissed. "You betrayed her, used her." he growled. "Do you think that she will come back to you, after you betrayed her own love?"  
  
"SHE DOESN'T LOVE VEGETA!" Lord Anthony screamed, finally losing his temper.  
  
"Yo hate to admit that your daughter has fallen in love with my son," King Vegeta hissed. "Why? Why are you so upset?" he asked. "Getting them together was the plan in the first place."   
  
"That was YOU'RE plan, not mine!"  
  
"What grudge do you hold upon me Anthony?" King Vegeta asked, lowering his power level down a bit.  
  
"You never listened," he whispered. But King Vegeta heard it loud and clear. "All of my plans, my inventions, you never listened." he said, his voice starting to raise. "I said that it was a great idea to hold a peace treaty with Freiza, to keep Vegetasei safe," he said out loud. "YOU NEVER LISTENED, I told you that my inventions are great, artistic, supernatural, BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED." he said as he started breathing heavily. "Now look, am I right?"  
  
"You're mad!" King Vegeta growled. "You're inventions can kill plenty of innocent people," he said. "Like your daughter, she got her great mind from you, but she uses it for good cause!" King Vegeta explained. "A peace treaty with Freiza? You have got to be kidding me!" he said out loud. "That lizard is a backstabbing asshole! One day Anthony, mark my words, he will turn against you!" he said.  
  
"SHUT IT!" Lord Anthony said as he powered up and lunged himself at the King. King Vegeta did the same.  
  
The battle was fierce and dangerous. But in the end, Lord Anthony caught King Vegeta off guard completely knocking King Vegeta out.  
  
"Let's go!" Lord Anthony commanded as he and his troops made their way to the leaving ship. "Stop them!" he commanded once more as Freiza's men started shooting laser blasts on the ship but to no avail.  
  
~  
  
King Vegeta moaned as he watch his ex-friend tried to blast the leaving ship down. He crawled out of the room, clutching his stomach, blood dripping from his mouth. There is a huge cut on his forehead and his legs are numb and he couldn't move both of it. He crawled his way to the dungeons. He stumbled down the stairs and dropped on the cold stoned floor.   
  
In the dungeons he heard faint noises, probably the remaining prisoners of Vegetasei. He saw a vacant cell and crawled to it. Anthony will never find him here. He closed the door behind him and climbed on top of the small uncomfortable bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*Flashback End *~*~  
  
Tears rolled down Bulma's grateful face after she heard King Vegeta's tale. She couldn't believe it. Her father, a traitor, wanting Vegetasei to be ruled by some tyrant who wanted to take over the whole universe. How could her father do this? To Vegetasei? To the Royal Family? To her mother? To Vegeta? And to her? She looked at the King on her bed. His eyes shut, probably thinking of a way to get everything back to normal.   
  
She couldn't do it. She couldn't face him like this, not when he had been broken like this for months. December, yes that's the month right now. Bulma stared at the window, it's raining outside. They may be on an island but it is still cold. Either cold because of the weather or cold because of shame. How can she face the family now? How can she face Vegeta? Vegeta! She miss him so much. He himself had doubts on her being a traitor. Does Vegeta really thinks of her as a traitor, just like her father?   
  
Questions ran through her mind with two answers each. Then a new question popped on her head. 'What ever happened to Vegeta's mother and her own?'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Juunanago screamed.  
  
"NO! SO SIT!" Vegeta screamed back, this Prince is really getting on his nerves. Once he had claimed Vegetasei back and taking Bulma as his queen by his side he will get rid of all of the lords in the quadrants.  
  
"This can be a trap!"  
  
"How can this be trap? Kakkarot is the one I talked to!" Vegeta answered back. When he heard from Kakkarot their location he couldn't help but be excited. Excited to see her face again. Excited to feel her in his arms once more. To be his queen, and never to leave his side. To be the mother of his son, the new heir to the throne of Vegetasei.  
  
"She could be controlling him!" Juunanago argued.  
  
"Kakkarot is far stronger than Bulma." Vegeta answered again. One more and he will be sure to beat the crap out of the nosy prince.  
  
Juuhachigo looked at her brother and then to Vegeta. She hates to admit it but she wanted to stay in Vegetasei than to see Vegeta in the arms of another woman. How lucky she is. Anger and jealousy filled her whole features when he heard that the Prince is talking to his long time friend and personal guard. The guard he also trusted to take care of his woman. How she wished she and Vegeta would just run away from all of this.  
  
"You said she's a genius! She could've attacked him on his sleep and brain controlled him. She's a traitor! Just like her father!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Vegeta screamed completely losing his temper. "Get out of my sight before I blast you into the next dimension!" Vegeta roared.   
  
Juunanago stared wide eyed at the angered Prince. Vegeta stared at the Juunanago as if he were a prey and he the hunter.   
  
"I will have no more of this," Vegeta whispered but with great anger. "She is your queen and she will be your queen." Vegeta whispered, this time a little bit more calmly.  
  
"Have it your way!" Juunanago gave up. "Don't come running to me when she betrays you!" Juunanago said as he stormed out of the room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it(Don't give a damn!)? Those who like it, please review me!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	25. Chapter 25: Amusement Park

Forever  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Amusement Park  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Last Time,... *~*~  
  
"I will have no more of this," Vegeta whispered but with great anger. "She is your queen and she will be your queen." Vegeta whispered, this time a little bit more calmly.  
  
"Have it your way!" Juunanago gave up. "Don't come running to me when she betrays you!" Juunanago said as he stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is the matter, my daughter?" King Vegeta asked as he noticed his soon to be daughter in law with a great disappointment plastered on her face. She was crying.  
  
"I am not worth it to be your daughter." Bulma whispered, after shocked of hearing King Vegeta still calling her as his daughter.  
  
"What are you talking about?" King Vegeta asked, confusion all over his face.  
  
"My father betrayed all of you," Bulma sobbed. "He is my father and all of his crimes are my crimes." she sobbed again covering her face with both of her hands with great shame.  
  
"Bulma,..." King Vegeta said but stopped for he does not know what to say or what to do to comfort and to say that she is wrong. "Come here." he commanded instead.  
  
Bulma's head shot up, shocked. She watch him as he raised his hand motioning for her to come to him. Not sure what else to do she slowly stood up and walked over to the King. She kneeled down to him.  
  
King Vegeta grasped her hand, squeezing it as he carefully tried to think of what to say. He looked at her teary blue eyes and sighed.  
  
"My daughter,..." he started.  
  
"STOP IT!" Bulma screamed, not meaning to be rude but she couldn't stand to hear him call her his daughter.  
  
"Bulma," King Vegeta sighed. "YOU are not your father." he stated clearly.  
  
"What?" Bulma whispered as she looked straight to his eyes; so much like his son's.  
  
"You are different," he started once more. "You may have the same eyes the same genius brains," he said as he sighed. "But you have a different heart, and you both love different things."  
  
Bulma gasped at the Kings words.  
  
"Your love for Vegetasei," the king said. "Your love for your friends," he continued. "And your love," he paused for a brief moment. "For my son, Vegeta." he finished. "Are different kind of love from your father." he said. "Your father wants greed and power, you want peace and freedom." he continued as he looked at her eyes. "You and your father are completely two different people." he stopped for Bulma's answer.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said as tears rolled down her cheeks. He was right, but she is still not sure about anything until this is all over. But he has a good point. She is not her father, they are two different people. Anger and pain seared into Bulma's mind. Her father, had betrayed all of them. She has no father. But maybe,...."Father." Bulma whispered as she slowly got up and kissed her father's forehead. She only has one father. The father that will never hurt her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*Nowhere in Space*~*~  
  
"Lord Freiza?" Zarbon, Freiza's right hand man, waited for Freiza's command. They had seen the ship leave Vegetasei and they know that the Prince was aboard that ship. He waited if Freiza would either follow them and stay low or attack them now.  
  
"Let's have fun Zarbon," Freiza hissed, every word rolling on his tongue which made Zarbon's spine shiver. "Put on our invisibility shield and follow the ship."  
  
"After that what?" Zarbon asked. Anxious to find out what Freiza is planning.  
  
"Oh you'll see," was all he said. "You'll see."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Turles entered the control room and was suddenly hit by the tension that was going on between the royal Prince and the Prince Juunanago. He rolled his eyes at their child like behavior. Juunanago is sitting on a far corner in the room with his sister and Vegeta remained sited on the large chair located in a small tower in the middle of the room. Turles climbed up five steps before reaching Vegeta's chair.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked, whiched surprised Turles. By the way the Prince acted, he thought he was sleeping.   
  
"Bad news." he reported out loud, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked, his eyes now open and fully alert.  
  
"While I was checking on our radar, the radar detected another ship not far from us."  
  
"Who is it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I have no idea, Prince Vegeta." Turles said truthfully. "It suddenly disappeared." he said with confusion in his voice.  
  
"What?" Vegeta shot up from his seat. Could it be Freiza? Had he finally found them? If they did they're in deep kuso and their flight to chikyusei might be delayed if they try to fight him now.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Toma asked.  
  
"Put on our invisibility shield and try to use all of the ship's power to quicken our pace and loose Freiza, by the matter." Vegeta commanded proudly. He's not going to let Freiza delay him from seeing his blue-haired beauty once again.  
  
"Are you sure that it is Lord Freiza?" Bardock asked, not sure of the decision of the young Prince.  
  
"Are you questioning MY orders Bardock?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"No your majesty," Bardock shook his head. "It's just that one small mistake and we might be put in danger." he tried to reason.  
  
"Which is why I'm getting us out of here." Vegeta said.  
  
"Then if it is Freiza," Juunanago said as he stood up joining into the conversation. Turles and Radditz rolled their eyes by the sudden actions of the East Prince. "Then why does he not attack us yet?" Juunanago asked wisely, while raising a brow showing Vegeta that he had caught him off guard. But Vegeta new better.  
  
"Exactly." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"What?" everybody gasped.  
  
"Knowing Freiza, he always like to toy with his victims." Vegeta started.  
  
"So he's following us and watching to what we are up to." Bardock finished for the Prince.  
  
"Exactly." Vegeta smirked, seeing the defeat in Juunanago's face. He sat back down on his chair, knowing that he had won this battle.  
  
Bardock and Toma started typing on their key boards, following every order that the Prince commanded.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Why is everybody so glum?" Krillen asked as he finally got home from a phone call saying that Bulma has arrived home. He and Marron met up in a mall and started talking, which lead to fighting and the fighting lead to both of them breaking up. But he wasn't really that upset, for he knew that Marron will come back to him in just one week. Kakkarot sat on the couch. Nest to him is Chichi and next to Chichi is Yamucha. Tien and Launch are sitting on a couple of stools not far away from the group. Nappa is leaning on the wall next  
  
"The King is beaten and injured." Nappa sighed shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Vegetasei was taken over by a ruthless dictator." Kakkarot continued the list.  
  
"And we may not be able to contact the Prince." Nappa finished. Kakkarot smirked at Nappa's last worry. 'Just wait one week and you'll all be surprised.' he thought as he heard footsteps coming down. Bulma came into full view moments later.  
  
"How is the King?" Nappa asked.  
  
"He's awake and better, but still resting." she said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why don't you guys loosen up?" Chichi asked.  
  
"How?" Bulma asked confused at Chichi.  
  
"That's easy," Launch said, joining into the conversation. "Let's go to the amusement park!" she said happily and excitedly.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Chaotzu said jumping up and down with Launch.  
  
"Let's go, let's go!" Chichi and Krillen cheered. The saiyans just sat and stood shocked and confused at the giddy earthlings.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Tah dah! I did it Chapter 25! Without getting in trouble. Since I'm still grounded and can't do anything with technologies inside my house. So here it is. Gotta go Bye!   
  
Remember: Don't know when I'm going to be updating? Not a member of Fanfiction.net and don't have their Author Alerts? Don't want to miss out? Then e-mail me or send me a review, telling me that you want to be on my Mailing list, with your e-mail address and I'll gladly e-mail you on my new updates.  
  
Review!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	26. Chapter 26: Fun or Danger?

Forever  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Fun or Danger?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Amusement Park?" Bulma asked confused as she raised a brow at Chichi.  
  
"Yes, Amusement Park." Chichi repeated. "It's place where you can relax and have fun." Chichi said. Bulma and Kakkarot looked at each other then back to Chichi.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" Bardock screamed as he burst into the Prince's chambers.  
  
"Bardock," Vegeta growled. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Sorry, your majesty," Bardock apologized as he dropped to one knee. "But we're under attack!" he announced.  
  
"What!?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What kind of machinery is that?" Kakkarot asked as he watch the adjoining carts go round and round on what looked like tracks to him.  
  
"That's a roller coaster." Chichi said. "Come on!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the line.  
  
"Let's ride the other roller coaster," Yamucha told the Princess once her guard was out of hearing range. Well, little did he know that Saiyans have sharp hearings.   
  
Kakkarot looked back at the Princess and Yamucha. He saw the Princess mouthed, 'it's alright.' he nodded his head and let Chichi drag him to the line.  
  
"Come on." Yamucha said as he grabbed Bulma's own wrist and pulled him to the other roller coaster near where Kakkarot and Chichi are.  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma asked as she looked at the gigantic size of the ride. "There's no way in hell am I riding that, that thing!" she said as she pointed at the ride.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yamucha taunted. "Scared?"  
  
"No, just," Bulma searched fo the right words to say. "Oh, alright." she said as she and Yamucha went on line.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Who's attacking us?" Vegeta asked as he and Bardock burst into the control rooms.  
  
"Freiza's men." Radditz answered.  
  
"They're attacking us with full force, we can't hold it any longer." Turles said afterwards.  
  
"Dammit." Vegeta cursed beneath his breath.  
  
"What do we do?" Toma asked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma and Yamucha's laughter filled the air as they got out of the ride.  
  
"That was fun!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Hey," Yamucha said as he got Bulma's attention. "Wanna go get something to bite?"  
  
"Sure." Bulma agreed as they walk to the Food Courts.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"If Freiza's men are attacking us," Vegeta said. "Then were the hell is Freiza?" Vegeta asked himself out loud. He was so close, one more day and he'll be able to see her again. But no, Freiza have to find them and ruin everything for him. 'Damn that Freiza.' he thought as he watch Freiza's ship launch missiles at them.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Bardock called for his attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have some bad news." Bardock said as he hold a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We found another of Freiza's ship." Bardock said  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's heading to Earth," Bardock stared at the ground when he saw the Prince's eyes darkened with rage. "And they'll be landing any minute now."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He seems to know where we are heading." Bardock said still not raising his eyes to meet Vegeta's  
  
"Dammit, he's planned this all along!" Vegeta growled with rage.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* One Hour Later*~*~  
  
"Mmmmmm," Bulma said. "That was a good lunch." she told Yamucha.  
  
"I know." Yamucha said, he was about to start another conversation when somebody interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me." a man with green skin and hair said as he got the attention of the two.  
  
"Yes?" Yamucha said.  
  
"Can I talk to the Princess alone?" he asked politely. This caught Bulma's attention.  
  
"W-what?" she stuttered.  
  
"Princess Bulma of Vegetasei." the man said. "I have a message from Prince Vegeta." he said. Bulma's eyebrows rose. "If you'll follow me, we'll talk." he finished. Bulma nodded as she stood up from her seat.  
  
"Bulma!" Yamucha stopped her as he too stood up from his own seat. "Do you even know him?"  
  
"I can take care of myself," Bulma snapped. "Trust me." her voice soften a bit.  
  
"But-" Yamucha said but was too late as he watch the Princess and the mysterious green haired and skin man as they walked away from his view. Once they were out of sight, he quickly ran in search for Kakkarot.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? I know I haven't updated this for a long time and this story is about to end. I think one more chapter and it's done.  
  
So Review Pleases!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V   
  
V 


	27. Chapter 27: Death

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ, thought I hope I do, SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
A/N: Here it is! The last chapter of Forever, you might find this a little upsetting in the end, but there's an explanation so read it.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Death  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * * *  
  
"Vegeta!" Toma screamed his name to get his full attention, Vegeta had been in his own world for the last five minutes and this is not the perfect time to be daydreaming. They need their prince to guide them.  
  
"What?" Vegeta almost whispered.  
  
"What do we do?" Toma asked hoping that the Prince has bright ideas to get them out of the mess they had stupidly entered.  
  
"I don't know." Vegeta whispered, as if he had already given up hope.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma and the mysterious green haired and skinned man landed on a vacant platform, absolutely no civilization.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"I am Zarbon," the green man introduced. "I am the right hand man of Freiza."  
  
"Freiza?" Bulma asked, searching through her memories, the name had sounded familiar to her, but she didn't know where she heard it from  
  
"I bare with me a great and terrible news." He said. "Which do you want to hear first, Princess?" he asked. Bulma thought for a while.  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Alright," Zarbon nodded, he raised his hand and pressed a button on his scouter. Then he gently lowered his arm as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Hurry it up!" Bulma demanded, getting impatient at the very moment, but still, she tried to think of the name, that has been haunting her. She knows that the name had sounded familiar and she wanted to know who Freiza is.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Zarbon started. Bulma looked up as she noticed a ship landed. Thoughts and memories raced through her head. 'Is it Vegeta?' she had asked herself. She wanted to fell excited but a nagging feeling in her gut won't let her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Kakkarot!" Yamucha called as he finally found the couple buying cotton candy from a mini cart.  
  
"Yamucha," Chichi said. "Where's Bulma?" she asked afterwards, noticing that her friend is missing.  
  
"That's the problem." Yamucha said as he tried to catch his breath. But when Kakkarot had heard the news, he didn't even let Yamucha get a chance to breath as he grabbed him by the neck and slowly tried to choke him.  
  
"Where is the Princess?" he growled.  
  
"I-" Yamucha choked.  
  
"Kakkarot!" Chichi said as she grabbed hold of Kakkarot's extended arm and tried pulling the hand off of her cousin's throat.  
  
"I-" Yamucha choked out, his face turned from tan to purple. "I'll tell you- " he said. "If you'll give me air to talk." He said, still gasping for air.  
  
"KAKKAROT!" Chichi screamed. Kakkarot, finally realizing what he was doing from all of his anger, let go of Yamucha. He watch with great disappointment of himself as Yamucha gasped for air.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked still angry and worried at the same time.  
  
"She went with some green guy somewhere," he said. "They took off without telling me where they were going." Yamucha reported.  
  
"Dammit!" Kakkarot cursed. "I never should've left her side." He said to himself, he knew exactly who Yamucha was talking about.  
  
"Well," Yamucha started once more. " This guy seems to know everything about you guys," he told Kakkarot. "Said something about a news from the Prince Vegeta." Yamucha said. This news made Kakkarot even angrier with himself.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma watched as the ship landed about 2 miles from Zarbon's back. She watched intently as the doors to the ship opened. She saw a purple lizard came out sitting in some kind of floating chair, his tail dangling form the side. Bulma turned her attention back to Zarbon.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "What of Vegeta?"  
  
"He's dead." Zarbon announced coldly.  
  
"W-what?" Bulma stuttered, trying not to believe what Zarbon had said.  
  
"And you'll be next." Zarbon said. Then at the same moment it hit Bulma. Freiza is the man that her father is working for. She watched in horror as the purple lizard float towards them.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta." she whispered.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta snapped as he thought he had heard a familiar voice calling him. He could only think of one person.  
  
"Bulma." He whispered. 'Damn Freiza had planned all of this in the beginning. Freiza knew they were hiding in the South palace and he and let them be.' He thought with great disappointment of himself. Now he had brought danger to his beloved, for being so stupid.  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" Turles called. Vegeta looked at him with great anger in his eyes. "We need to get out of here or we'll all die!"  
  
"We will not run away from a battle." Vegeta growled lowly, finally getting back to his senses. Turles smirked.  
  
"But if we don't think of something we'll die!" he told him.  
  
"THEN WE'LL DIE!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"NO!" Bardock screamed, listening to the whole conversation, he was glad that the Prince had finally woken up, but he can't die. The Prince is the only one who can destroy Freiza. Sure they're all strong, especially his son Kakkarot, but the Prince is the legendary. Beside somebody is waiting for him and head promised her that he will make sure that the Prince will find her. And he intends to keep that promise.  
  
"Are you defying me?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"No, my Prince," Bardock said as he bowed for forgiveness. "But we must no die, not yet. You must remember, you are the only one that can defeat Freiza and besides," he said with a calm voice. "Somebody is waiting for your arrival in Earth." Bardock smiled warmly. For he knew that this had caught the Prince's attention.  
  
"Then what do you suggest Bardock?" Vegeta asked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Well, well, well," Freiza said. "Look at what we have here." Freiza taunted.  
  
"Damn you!" Bulma growled. "You're the reason why my father had turned into a monster.  
  
"My dear," Freiza said with a sweet voice. "Your father had chose to do that himself." He said defending. "I was just there to support him, like I will to you."  
  
"You bastard!" Bulma cursed. "Where is Vegeta?" she asked, completely changing the subject. "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Like my right hand man told you," Freiza answered calmly. "He's dead."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"Believe what you like," Freiza said, almost losing his temper. "But hear this, I give you two choices, die or come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me and see your father once again, be at my side and be my queen."  
  
"Hell no!" she screamed. An expression she had learned from Yamucha.  
  
"FINE, THEN YOU HAD CHOSEN DEATH!" Freiza screamed as he motioned for Zarbon to attack her.  
  
But before he could reach her, Bulma flew above them and created energy blasts on her palms. She sent a flock of energy blasts at Zarbon and Freiza, making a smoke of sand around them.  
  
She found this a perfect opportunity to get away. She was about to fly away from the scene when Zarbon appeared in front of her, making her scream.  
  
"Going some where?" he smirked as he few towards her ready for an attack.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
There. Kakkarot had felt the energy readings of the Princess; he also felt that she is fighting with a stronger enemy. Thinking quickly, he took out his scouter and contacted Nappa. After doing so, he told Chichi that he was going to go and try and save Bulma. Chichi agreed and had wished him luck before Kakkarot blasted to the air and out of her and Yamucha's sights.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Vegeta!" Toma pointed to the approaching missile. Vegeta looked at the direction where Toma had pointed and gasped.  
  
"Holy shit." He whispered.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bardock screamed. The missile is heading straight towards them. Bardock had gathered all of the Saiyans in escape pods. The only the remaining Saiyans in the ship is he, both of his sons, Toma and the Prince. "VEGETA!" Bardock screamed his name once more.  
  
Bardock cursed as the Prince continued ignoring him as the Prince continued watching the approaching missile.  
  
"PRINCE VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta still didn't budge. Vegeta's thoughts raced around. His parents, both dead, his meeting with Bulma, how they got together. Which actually made him smile.  
  
"Bulma." He whispered as tears formed in his eyes. The missile made contact and he felt the heat soaring through his body, and all the pain, both physically and mentally. Then he made out one last scream.  
  
"BULMA!" he screamed as he felt himself fall into deep unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma gasped out as Zarbon continued hitting her on her stomach. She moaned in pain, she couldn't help keep herself awake for any longer. She thought she had heard Vegeta call out her name, but it's just probably the pain talking.  
  
Then in a quick flash Bulma screamed one last time as Zarbon's fist made contact with her gut. She fell into deep unconsciousness thinking of her future life with her Prince.  
  
Zarbon caught the limped body of the Princess, he looked at the smirking Freiza.  
  
"What do I do with this Lord Freiza?" he asked.  
  
"Take her back to the ship." Freiza commanded.  
  
"But Lord Freiza, I thought you were going to dispose of her?"  
  
"I changed my mind," Freiza sighed. "Like I said before I wanted her to be my queen."  
  
"But what if she refuse?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"I'm sure Doctor Murderll will have a little something to help her change her mind." Freiza smirked, making Zarbon smirk himself.  
  
Dr. Murderll is the best scientist in Freiza's ship. He can pursued anybody using his machines. 'This girl is going to go through a lot of screaming.' Zarbon chuckled as he tossed the unconscious body over his shoulder. 'This is going to be a long trip.' He thought again as he flew after the Lord Freiza as they headed at the ship, ready for take off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Nappa and Kakkarot flew as fast as they could, heading towards where they think the Princess is.  
  
"Dammit, Kakkarot!" Nappa cursed. "If anything happens to the Princess, I'll kill you myself." He threatened, even if he knew he couldn't do it. Kakkarot just nodded accepting the threat. He knew it was his fault and if anything really did happen to the Princess he'll kill himself.  
  
They quickly stopped as they saw a ship taking off on the distance.  
  
"No." Kakkarot whispered as he and Nappa watch the ship slowly disappeared and exited the Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"NO!" Nappa screamed.  
  
"DAMN!" Kakkarot cursed out loud. He saw Nappa flew towards him and gave him a few quick punches.  
  
"Damn you Kakkarot!" Nappa sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry Nappa." Kakkarot apologized. "I have failed the Prince."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Lord Freiza," Zarbon called. He had placed the sleeping Princess in a room with the Doctor so he could work on her.  
  
"What is it Zarbon?" Freiza asked, this had been a joyous day for him.  
  
"We have word that the ship, Prince Vegeta's in had crashed and blew up in a nearby planet, in other words they're all dead." He announced happily. Freiza laughed a manically laugh, how he love this day.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan," Freiza snickered. "All we have to do now is disposed the rest of the Saiyans." Freiza said.  
  
"What of Earth?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"I think I want to see some fire works tonight, don't you Zarbon?"  
  
"Yes, very much, Lord Freiza." He said with a smirked. He followed Freiza out of the ship, he watched in awe as Freiza created a small energy ball in his right palm. Freiza raised his glowing right hand and the small energy ball continued growing. Freiza laughed once more a very maniacally laugh as he watch the tiny planet in front of him. This planet will be so tiny after he's finished with it. The energy ball continued growing, he wanted a big firework.  
  
Freiza's laugh was heard throughout the whole ship.  
  
The End.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: OMG. OMG. OMG! The end? I know, sucks like hell, huh? But don't worry, you'll find out what'll happen next in the upcoming: Forever II. So wait for it, it's coming out soon. What ever happened to Vegeta? Is he really dead? What of earth? Is Freiza really going to blow it up? What about Bulma? What will Freiza and the Doctor do to her? OMG, OMG, OMG! What a cliffhanger, huh? Anyways.watch out for the upcoming FOREVER II, to find out what really happens to the characters!!!  
  
Love a Bunch; ~*~* Aoi Megami *~*~ 


End file.
